


Любовь так безумна

by FelisConcolor



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelisConcolor/pseuds/FelisConcolor
Summary: Что бывает, когда кривая дорожка жизни сводит Арми и Эри? Думаете драка? А вот и нет! Бывает кроссовер!И так и должно быть всегда. Мы против войны. Мы за любовь во всём мире.И стекло. Куда без стекла?_________________________________1. У До Кёнсу идеальная жизнь: красавица жена, любимый сын, свое дело. Казалось бы, что ещё нужно для счастья? Вот только судьба решает подшутить над ним, и на деловой встрече, которая назначена в гей-клубе он встречает того, кто переворачивает его жизнь на 180 градусов!2. Заработать денег всегда трудно, особенно, когда ты студент, родители совсем не помогают, а из умений в твоём небогатом арсенале только танец. Хотя. Может не так всё и сложно, особенно если в городе в котором ты живёшь есть целый квартал, где танцор всегда найдёт себе работу. Немного специфическую, конечно, но... Есть ли из чего выбирать? Гей-клуб ищет танцоров, а Чонин ищет работу. Возможно это судьба?Или судьба тот, кто придёт на субботнее шоу?3. Если бы Чон Чонгук знал, чем закончится его знакомство с семейством Бён, а потом ещё и Ким, он бы никогда не согласился работать водителем для всех друзей Мин Юнги.





	1. Часть первая

_...в которой Кёнсу ещё ничего не подозревает..._

_Или подозревает совсем не то..._

_А Лис танцует на небе..._

 

            Чонин никогда бы не пришёл сюда добровольно. Серьёзно. Это пожалуй самое... странное место, где когда-либо он бывал.

            Квартал геев.

            Целая улица, где можно встретить кого и что угодно. Буквально.

            Чонин крался по теням, стараясь не привлекать к себе повышенного внимания. Он был здесь явно белой вороной, слишком одет, слишком неброский, слишком другой. Поэтому на него всё равно пялились. И взгляды ощущались почти как прикосновения.

            Мерзко.

            Во что он впутывается?

            Но поворачивать обратно уже поздно. Вавилон. Вот он. Клуб. Тот самый, о котором говорили ребята в танцевальной студии. Кто-то из них даже здесь работал, но только по выходным. Они обсуждали какой-то особенный номер, который готовят к субботнему шоу и то, что клубу опять не хватает танцоров.

            Чонин подумал, что это хорошая идея. Тогда, слушая о ночном мире, эта идея действительно показалась ему хорошей. Он умеет и любит танцевать. Почему бы не получать за это деньги?

            Сейчас, стоя на пороге Вавилона Чонин уже не был так уверен в себе, как ещё какой-то час назад. Очередь стояла, кажется, на весь квартал. Огромный детина, вышибала, придирчиво изучал документы соискателей. Чонин неловко замер думая, что он не попадёт в клуб даже к утру, да вообще не попадёт. Вышибала спрашивал не только паспорт. И даже не столько его, сколько какой-то пропуск. Чонин не мог разглядеть. Какая-то карточка.

            Паршиво.

            — Эй, красавчик! — Девчонка на высоченных шпильках бесцеремонно подцепилась ему под локоть, складывая ядрёно-красные губы в сердечко и чмокая воздух рядом с Чонином. Он чуть не убежал в то же мгновение, но она держала крепко. Вонзила острые коготки прямо ему в руку.

            Она была скорее раздета, чем одета, повисла на нём притираясь всем телом к его боку. Не красивая, а скорее... необычная, как и всё здесь. Курчавые тёмные волосы убраны в высокий хвост, заколка вся сверкает, словно корона, да она и похожа на корону. Макияж яркий, кричащий, глаза густо обведены карандашом и синими тенями. Странно. Вызывающе. Притягивает взгляд.

            — Ч-что? — Чонин заморгал, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки.

            — Хочешь попасть внутрь?

            — Нет, я уже ухожу.

            — Ой, никуда ты не уходишь. — Она буквально волоком потащила парня за собой, прошла мимо вышибалы лишь коротко ему кивнув, уверенно пересекла заполненный битком танцпол и отпустила его только у барной стойки.

            — Эй! Грэг! Нарисуй этому чудо-мальчику карточку! Хочу видеть его чаще!

            Чонин замер, словно мышь, хвост которой прижала кошка и теперь раздумывает: съесть сейчас или оставить на завтра.

            — Будет сделано.

            Грэг отставил в сторону бокал, который усиленно натирал и закинул себе на плечо белое полотенце.

            — Привет чудо-мальчик. Тебя так и записать? — парень светло улыбнулся, и Чонин невольно ответил на улыбку.

            — Нет, меня зовут Ким Чонин. Приятно познакомиться.

            Грэг кивнул и быстро что-то напечатал на компьютере, который прятался под стойкой. Его светлые растрёпанные волосы завесили лицо, и он привычным жестом зачесал их назад, чтобы через мгновение они вновь упали.

            Красивый. Нельзя было этого не отметить. Тут все красивые.

            Чонин воровато осмотрелся.

            Строгий фейс-контроль делал своё дело.

            — Ну что, Чонин, вот твой пропуск в наш мир удовольствий. Если потеряешь, просто кричи моё имя стоя у входа пока я не выйду к тебе. — Парень игриво подмигнул, и Чонин почувствовал, как у него алеют кончики ушей. Спрашивать как он его запомнит среди тысяч лиц отчего-то не хотелось, наверное ответ был подсознательно ясен, а Чонин пока был не готов к такому откровенному флирту со стороны другого парня.

            — Ты работаешь каждый день? — задал он другой вопрос.

            — Приходится. Держи. За счёт заведения.

            Перед Чонином материализовался какой-то коктейль и он понадеялся, что тот не слишком крепкий и поблагодарив сделал осторожный глоток. Гортань обожгло, но было довольно вкусно.

            Ещё раз поблагодарив Чонин чуть отошёл в сторону чтобы не мешать и прислонившись к стене замер.

            Видимо, та девушка была управляющей или что-то вроде того. Она выписала ему пропуск сюда, но если бы Чонин соображал чуть быстрее, он бы мог спросить её о работе.

            Наверное стоит поговорить об этом с Грэгом. Он должен знать, куда нужно обратиться с анкетой.

            Наверху, почти под самым потолком танцевали парни на специальных небольших сценах. Чонин поёжился от высоты, тоненькое ограждение совсем не выглядело надёжным, но танцующие были расслаблены. Музыка лилась из больших колонок, и парни двигались ей в такт.

            Один особенно сильно привлёк его внимание. Хрупкий, больше всех одетый, свободная белоснежная футболка сползшая с одного плеча, обтягивающие джинсы, рваные настолько, что кажется больше открывали, чем прикрывали. Красивый. Его тонкую шею обхватывал чёрный ремешок с какой-то блестящей висюлькой. Отсюда Чонин не мог разглядеть подробнее.

            Парень танцевал просто божественно. Изгибался, пускал в зал горячие взгляды. Парочка достались и самому Чонину и он, стушевавшись отвернулся, глотнул слишком много коктейля и чуть не умер закашлявшись. Когда он снова поднял взгляд наверх, то заметил, что парень в джинсах улыбается. В какой-то момент он сел на пол своей сцены и опасно свесился вниз. Чонин едва успел подавить какое-то рефлекторное желание кинуться вперёд, чтобы успеть поймать в случае чего, но ограждение выдержало.

            Грэг увидев протянутую в свою сторону ладонь ухмыльнулся и подбросил в воздух бутылку воды.

            Танцор легко поймал и открутив крышку сделал пару больших глотков. Его кадык дёрнулся вверх-вниз, и Чонин сам невольно сглотнул.

            А потом парень перевёл взгляд вниз, медленно, плавно поднялся поймав в капкан своего взгляда замершего Чонина и чуть приподняв голову показывая красивую шею, зажмурился, после чего спокойно вылил воду себе на лицо счастливо отфыркиваясь.

            Чонин снова подавился. На этот раз непонятно чем, потому что коктейль уже закончился поселив в голове странную тяжесть.

            Всё же крепкий.

            Вода пропитала тонкую ткань белой футболки и теперь она не оставляла простора для фантазии. Стало видно даже татуировку по нижней границе рёбер. Какая-то надпись готическим шрифтом. Чонин не мог рассмотреть.

            Парень снова танцевал. Кажется, взгляды со всего клуба были прикованы только к нему, что и неудивительно. Чонин сам не мог отвернуться.

            Смог бы он так же?

            Смог бы он выдержать столько взглядов?

            Смог бы он столько привлечь?

            У Чонина затекла шея, но он продолжал смотреть, пока парень не закончил и вместо него на сцену не поднялся другой.

            Это уже было не так интересно.

            Кажется, во всём клубе стало оживлённее, как только парень в мокрой белой футболке ушёл. Словно, пока он танцевал большинство были заворожены, и даже танцпол стал ещё более набитым только сейчас.

            Освобождённые от магии удивительного парня, люди кинулись сбрасывать напряжение на нижнюю танцевальную площадку.

            Чонин коротко выдохнул. Стоило вернуться к бару и спросить про работу. Ещё десяток минут, и он просто на это не решится и позорно сбежит, а клубную карточку спрячет в дальний ящик и никогда никому не покажет.

            Это будет его самый большой секрет.

            Грэг был занят, и Чонин приготовился ждать удобного мгновения, чтобы задать интересующий вопрос.

            Но тут кто-то обхватил его со спины и как-то совершенно неприлично облапал.

            — У тебя крутое тело, ты имел бы здесь успех. — Парень, тот самый, только уже не в белой футболке, а в чёрной, плотно обтягивающей тело. Чёрный цвет делал его ещё более тощим, чем есть на самом деле, хотя казалось куда уж больше-то? На шее всё ещё кожаный ремешок, с небольшим кулончиком — чёрная лиса свернувшаяся клубком и усыпанная блестящими камнями — теперь Чонин мог хорошо его рассмотреть.

            Парень улыбнулся.

            Его волосы мокрые, забавно топорщились, а во взгляде плясали черти.

            Глаза его обведены чёрным, что делает взгляд просто гипнотическим, и Чонин даже не может оттолкнуть его сразу, хотя такие нежности от незнакомого парня никогда не воспринимались Чонином нормально.

            — Я Чимин. — Парень протягивает руку для церемонного рукопожатия, и Чонин невольно смеётся. Получается довольно нервно, после того, как парень облапал его какое-то рукопожатие выглядело наиграно и очень смешно.

            Хотя возможно в нём сейчас смеялся алкоголь.

            — Чонин.

            — Ты смотрел на меня весь танец.

            — Да... я...

            — Понравилось?

            Чонин кивнул пряча взгляд. Ему было немного неловко, но, чёрт, этот парень сам подошёл к нему, чуть ли работу не предложил своей первой фразой, а он ведь пришёл именно за этим! Идеальный шанс. Он будет дураком если упустит его. Судьба явно голосовала за то, чтобы Чонин хотя бы попробовал.

            — Я хотел, я слышал... вы ищите танцоров, — начал он неуверенно.

            — И где это ты такое слышал? — щуря глаза спросил Чимин.

            Теперь понятно почему лис. Сейчас он очень напоминал дикую лисицу, подозрительную. Немного опасную.

            Чонин вздрогнул, стушевался немного. Может быть эта информация была закрытой, и он не должен был слышать? Теперь тем ребятам влетит, что они распространяют слухи.

            Но он ведь даже их имён не знает. Так что...

            — На тренировке. Мы танцуем... иногда, — тихо отозвался Чонин, снова пряча взгляд.

            — Ясно. Ладно. Я могу устроить тебе собеседование, но рекомендую оставить всю свою скромность прямо здесь, иначе тебе ничего не светит. Шикарное тело это лишь часть необходимого. Приходи завтра, скажем, в восемь вечера.

            — Х-хорошо, спасибо!

            Чимин отсалютовал бокалом, который Грэг буквально секунду назад поставил перед ним и развернувшись быстро скрылся за дверью с табличкой «Для персонала».

 

 

            — Папочка! — Кёнсу улыбнулся и поймал сына, который бежал к нему со всех ног. Он обвил его шею руками и поцеловал в щеку. — Я скучал.

            — Я тоже скучал, малыш, — покружив немного на руках, он опустил мальчишку на пол и встал перед ним на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне. — Ты хорошо себя вёл?

            Минхёк кивнул с серьёзным видом. Кёнсу растянул губы в улыбке и поцеловал сына в макушку. Он перевёл взгляд на Сохён, она стояла чуть в стороне и с улыбкой наблюдала за ними, её лёгкое солнечно-жёлтое платье было слишком коротким на взгляд Кёнсу и слишком провокационным. В голову полезли совершенно непрошенные мысли. Ему нужно было уладить дела, но как можно здраво рассуждать, когда любимая женщина вытаскивает платье в котором они когда-то давно впервые встретились?

            Лето тогда было жарким, а он куда-то торопился и облил Сохён водой, а она вместо того чтобы ругаться рассмеялась.

            Кёнсу тогда впервые понял, что значит влюбиться в человека. Что значит влюбиться в звук чужого смеха, что значит раз и навсегда до мельчайшей чёрточки запомнить как ложатся короткие дневные тени на лицо прекрасной девушки. Он пригласил её выпить кофе вечером, а она сказала, что лучше бы съела мороженого и сейчас. И он послал все свои дела в глубокую задницу, выключил телефон и до самого вечера они просто наслаждались обществом друг друга. Оказались так похожи.

            Но сейчас он должен уйти. Это важно. Если он не решит проблемы, то могут быть действительно большие неприятности. Не хотелось бы уйти в минус из-за какой-то глупой ошибки в документах.

            Хотелось верить, что это лишь ошибка.

            — У тебя опять встреча? — Она чуть дует губы. Соскучилась по своему мужу. Если так подумать, они встречаются только на выходных, а всё остальное время он занят на работе. Иногда кажется, что он думает о своих бумажках всё время, даже когда спит.

            Нет, Сохён всё понимает, просто... ей хочется немного времени наедине со своим мужчиной.

            — Да, любимая, прости. Завтра обязательно сходим в парк аттракционов, как я и обещал, а вечером... моя мама завтра выходная и наверняка сможет взять Минни на денёк другой, она будет счастлива, — Кёнсу улыбнулся и потрепал по волосам мальчишку, который радостно заулыбался. Он обожал гостить у бабушки, которая была готова ради внука просто на всё.

            — Я нарисую ей открытку! — Мальчишка кинулся к своему столу и вытащил чистый лист бумаги, а Кёнсу танцующе приблизился к жене и поцеловал её в уголок красивых губ.

            — Тебе не было холодно без меня?

            Сохён игриво ударила его по груди в попытке оттолкнуть и глазами показала на сына, аргумент получился так себе, когда Минхёк рисовал, рядом с ним могло промаршировать стадо диплодоков он бы не заметил.

            — Надеюсь, что в субботу буду свободен, и мы сможем наверстать упущенное. Я скучаю, — жарко прошептал он в шею жены и оставил невесомый поцелуй пустивший стайку мурашек вдоль позвоночника.

            — Я надеюсь, что скоро всё наладится, — голос у неё задрожал выдавая все чувства и Кёнсу победно улыбнулся, отстраняясь. — Ты ужасен.

            — Уверен, ночью ты будешь петь о том, что я прекрасен.

            Кёнсу не удержавшись поцеловал её ещё раз чуть сминая пальцами тонкую ткань платья.

            — Если ты сейчас же не уйдёшь, то не уйдёшь.

            — Мгм...

            Кёнсу едва нашёл в себе силы отстраниться и на прощание поцеловав увлечённого рисованием сына в макушку вышел из дома.

            Внизу ждал автомобиль.

            На сегодня он занял у Юнги личного водителя, чтобы не тратить время. У самого Кёнсу эта вакансия пустовала. Он предпочитал сидеть за рулём сам, но иногда обстоятельства вынуждали пользоваться услугами, чтобы не терять времени.

            Юнги не любит большие заметные тачки. Большие тачки любит Чонгук, а Юнги почему-то ему потакает, поэтому на стоянке Кёнсу ждёт чёрный монстр на котором можно наверное и в сафари без особых проблем отправиться. Чонгук стоит рядом прислонившись к капоту бедром и с удовольствием жуёт какие-то даже издалека резко пахнущие чипсы в шелестящей упаковке.

            Единственное в чём Юнги был непреклонен, так это в том, что в машине есть нельзя. Особенно чипсы. Особенно Чонгуку.

            Он даже в контактах у Кёнсу записан, как «Хрюндель».

            Чонгук встретил его лёгким кивком, быстро выкинул опустевшую пачку в мусорку и учтиво открыл пассажирскую дверь.

            — Куда прикажете вас подвезти, мистер До?

            Кёнсу помотал головой из стороны в сторону и прикрыл глаза отворачиваясь, но Чонгук успел заметить тень улыбки. Ему нравилось немного дразнить старших. Особенный кайф, когда они не могли придраться к его словам, но чувствовали скрытый сарказм.

            Высший пилотаж.

            — Знаешь, где Бэк сейчас обитает? — Он дождался утвердительного кивка. — Тогда сразу туда.

            — Проблемы? — коротко спросил Чонгук выруливая со стоянки. Маленькая машинка шарахнулась в сторону от чёрного монстра, и Кёнсу сдержанно улыбнулся.

            — Ничего серьёзного.

            — Проблемы с поставщиками — это теперь несерьёзное?

            — Откуда ты постоянно всё знаешь? — В голосе ни грамма удивления или злости.

            Чонгук улыбнулся и легко пожал плечами.

            — Это ведь я.

            И то верно. Чонгук из тех людей, которые лезут на рожон, которые знают обо всем и самое главное, кому можно доверить самое дорогое. Кстати о дорогом.

            — Как там Юнги? Не падал в голодный обморок пока меня не было?

            Чонгук отрицательно помотал головой. Кёнсу успокоено выдохнул. Уже хорошо.

            Остальную дорогу они преодолели в молчании. Кёнсу закопался в документы в попытке отыскать ту самую нестыковку, но, кажется, он был уже неспособен видеть эти цифры и осознавать, мозг сразу отключался стоило открыть документ.

            Кёнсу устало закрыл ноутбук и потёр виски.

            Остаётся надеяться на то, что Бэк что-то накопал у себя.

            Кёнсу тихо засмеялся над своими собственными мыслями.

            Пожалуй будет чудо, если Бэк потратил на работу хоть бы и пару часов. Ему куда проще с маху отрубить все имеющиеся контракты и уволить весь штат, чтобы набрать людей заново, заключить новые сделки и не морочить голову выискиванием каких-то там нестыковок.

            Чонгук остановил машину перед высокими воротами. Кёнсу впервые тут. Раньше Бэк жил совсем недалеко от него, и они встречались чаще. Ворота открылись автоматически, стоило Кёнсу произносит своё имя в белый, маленький микрофон.

            — Интересно по территории мины есть?

            Кёнсу хмыкнул.

            — Всё может быть. Это же Бэкхён. Только у него об этом не спрашивай, а то подашь идею ещё.

            Чонгук улыбнулся и кивнул. На самом деле он бы по возможности вообще избегал Бэкхёна. Чонгук не то чтобы его не любил, просто не одобрял его стиль жизни. И больше всего он не одобрял желание Бэка всех обнимать и по возможности целовать.

            Брр...

            А ещё братец его. Тот даже хуже пожалуй!

            — Пойдёшь со мной или останешься?

            — Останусь. У меня ещё спина болит с прошлого раза, — Чонгук даже потёр действительно ноющую поясницу, а потом поймал непонимающий взгляд Кёнсу и поспешно пустился в объяснения: — Я приезжал пару дней назад, потому что он позвонил и орал, что у него пожар, а оказалось надо мебель тащить на второй этаж. Он невозможен. Никак не пойму зачем ему столько денег и личная охрана если он всё равно чуть что — набирает мой номер?

            — Может ты ему нравишься, — Кёнсу улыбнулся поймав на лице Чонгука брезгливость, он совсем ещё ребёнок, хоть и пытается казаться взрослым. — Не делай такое лицо. Не думаю, что ты в его вкусе.

            — И слава всем богам! — прокричал он вслед Кёнсу и, вытащив из бардачка очередную пачку чипсов, пошёл к уютной беседке в тени ели. Зажав чипсы подмышкой, Чонгук с некоторым усилием вытащил из кармана телефон и включил себе музыку намереваясь хорошо провести ближайший час.

            Лучшая работа в мире.

 

 

            Кёнсу стучится пару раз, прежде чем ему открывают дверь. Удивительно, что здесь нет какого-нибудь сканера сетчатки или ещё чего-нибудь подобного, близкого к фантастическим фильмам.

            — Ого, привет, ребёнок.

            Тэхён поморщился и закатил глаза.

            — Вот, какой я тебе ребёнок, хён? Я даже выше тебя.

            — Четыре сантиметра роли не играют.

            Тэхён тут же расплылся в хитрой усмешке и выдал:

            — Смотря в чём. — И, не давая опомниться, кинулся на Кёнсу с крепкими до треска рёбер объятьями. — Давно тебя не было. Бэкхён-хён у себя в комнате. Играет.

            — Слышу, — хрипло отозвался Кёнсу и похлопал парня по плечу в молчаливой просьбе дать ему сделать вдох. И правда ведь вымахал, детина. — А ты чего тут? Опять с родителями поругался?

            Тэхён кивнул с тяжёлым вздохом. Он всегда очень остро переживал ссоры с близкими. Особенно с родителями.

            — Всё наладится, как и всегда, не переживай. Ещё день, и они начнут звонить и умолять вернуться. Уже без криков и скандалов.

            — Знаю. Только... я устал. Не думаю, что вернусь в ближайшее время.

            А вот это было неожиданно. Тэхён был болезненно, практически патологически привязан к своей семье. Ко всей своей семье, включая брата, но он никогда не позволял себе выбирать между ними.

            — Ох, не бери в голову, хён. Иди, у тебя есть свои дела.

            Кёнсу кивнул и пошёл на второй этаж, уже с середины лестницы стало хорошо слышно чем занимается хозяин дома и где именно он сидит.

            Кёнсу легко толкает незапертую дверь. Бэкхён сидит в окружении подушек на полу в одних только пижамных шортах весёленького лилового цвета с вырвиглазно яркими красными божьими коровками. В руках он сжимает джойстик, а на большом экране мелькают быстро сменяющие друг друга картинки.

            У Кёнсу от одного их вида заболела голова, и он громко позвал друга.

            Тот обернулся одновременно с этим поставив игру на паузу.

            Музыка продолжала играть, но теперь хотя бы не перемежалась звуками борьбы и взрывов.

            — Ты почему всё ещё в таком виде?

            Бэк широко улыбнулся.

            — И тебе здравствуй! Давно не виделись! И я скучал! Что там ещё принято говорить при встрече, а? Тебе бы подучить этикет.

            — И про этикет мне заливает лохматое нечто в трусах с жуками?

            — Это не жуки, это... к какому классу относятся коровки?

            — Только не гугли это сейчас. Ты вообще хоть чуть-чуть работал?

            — Чуть-чуть. Мне нужны твои отчёты, а ты отказался их мне просто прислать.

            — Ты представляешь себе интернет в самолёте? Я бы тебе год их пересылал.

            — Вот, сплошные отговорки. Давай сюда свой комп.

            Бэкхён буквально выдёргивает из рук друга ноутбук и садится что-то сверять. Его собственные документы лежат на кровати в распечатанном виде. Бэк утверждает, что так лучше воспринимается.

            У них с Кёнсу один и тот же поставщик алкоголя, и у обоих дела в последнее время идут туго, нет, не так, дела идут странно. На первый взгляд ничего такого, но Кёнсу слишком дотошный (Бэк в жизни бы не заметил несовпадение лишь в паре мелких цифр). Убытки на лицо. И либо это досадная ошибка бухгалтерии, которая будет лишена премии хотя бы за нервотрёпку которую устроила своему начальству. Либо их пытаются одурачить, и у них завелась крыса, которая жёстко их подставляет, но поймать за руку, читай хвост, не получается, преимущественно потому, что непонятно в какую сторону копать вообще.

            Бэк когда соберётся может работать очень продуктивно, поэтому проходит чуть больше часа, когда он победно выкрикивает:

            — Нашёл!

            Кёнсу от неожиданности чуть с кровати не упал. Когда-нибудь он привыкнет к этому. Когда-нибудь, лет ещё может быть через десять... или двадцать.

            — Смотри! Помнишь у меня был главбух, мерзкий такой, задохлик, вечно выглядел так, словно вот-вот блеванёт?

            Кёнсу подтащил к себе большую подушку и чуть заторможено кивнул. Он помнит такого, да. Мерзкий типчик.

            — Теперь смотри, — Бэк держит в одной руке бумажные документы, а другой тычет в экран ноутбука Кёнсу. — Очень уж похожие фамилии, не находишь? Это его сестра.

            — Получается, она работает и у меня, и у тебя? — спросил Кёнсу, забирая себе документы, чтобы увидеть своими глазами. Бэк кивнул. — И подделывает наши подписи? — и снова кивок. — Вот же блядь.

            — Что будем делать?

            Кёнсу улыбнулся, искривив губы на одну сторону. Даже самому Бэкхёну стало как-то не по себе от этой улыбки. Она не предвещала ничего хорошего. Никому причастному.

            Кёнсу ненавидел терять деньги. Тем более в пользу крысы.

            — У меня есть знакомый человек в органах. Он разберётся. Он любит наказывать милых девушек.

            Бэкхён кивнул соглашаясь с решением.

            — Ты за рулём?

            Кёнсу отрицательно помотал головой. Как только наказание для жертвы было выбрано, его сразу отпустило. С плеч свалился огромный груз. Он столько времени потратил на поиск нестыковки и теперь мог спокойно выдохнуть.

            — Гук привёз. Он всё равно не занят.

            — Когда ты в последний раз видел Юнги?

            Кёнсу задумчиво покусал губу.

            — Где-то неделю назад. Мы выходили гулять. Вернее, я его тянул через силу по всей улице, чтобы посидеть минут двадцать на свежем воздухе. Хорошо хоть Чонгук есть, не оставляет его без еды.

            — Так это значит, — Бэк в шоке открыл рот. — Что он не был на улице уже больше недели?

            Кёнсу рассмеялся.

            — Ты так удивляешься, будто узнал о нём только вчера. — Кёнсу поднялся потягиваясь. Было легко и даже как-то весело. А завтра хороший день. Бэк отдал ему ноутбук. — Поеду домой. Хочу приготовить что-нибудь особенное, заодно смастерю передачку для Юнги, а то на одних готовых обедах «разогрей в микроволновке десять минут и ешь» фу, кошмар, не выжить, но это конечно лучше, чем и вовсе ничего не есть. А ты, — он строго посмотрел на чуть сжавшегося Бэка. — Заканчивай со своими играми и займись уже тем клубом, который собирался купить.

            — Хорошо папочка.

            Кёнсу закатил глаза.

            — Придурок.

Работа пишется в соавторстве, но соавтора с нами на этом сайте нет.  
прикрепляю наши личные группы, всех ждём в гости!  
https://vk.com/mariam__av   
https://vk.com/psammos_concolor


	2. Часть вторая

_...в которой Чонин боится, а Юнги спит..._

 

            Чонин был немного напуган и взволнован, он пришёл даже раньше, чем должен был, сильно раньше.

            На час.

            Кому расскажи — не поверят.

            Обычно Чонин спал, как сурок и везде опаздывал, но этой ночью отчего-то уснуть он не смог.

            Если он каждый раз будет так волноваться перед собеседованием, то умрёт раньше, чем найдёт работу.

            Это всего лишь собеседование. Его, скорее всего, даже не примут или возьмут с испытательным сроком и выгонят позже, а он волнуется так, словно устраивается работать по меньшей мере в Пентагон, а не в простой (ладно, не очень и простой) гей-клуб Вавилон.

            Холодный осенний ветер принёс с собой капли начинающегося дождя.

            Ещё чего не хватало.

            Клуб был закрыт и на стук никто не отзывался. Либо действительно никого не было, либо его просто не слышали, а может игнорировали. Рабочие часы начинались в девять.

            Чонин сел на ступеньки и посмотрел на время, только семь минут восьмого, а он уже так замёрз... На телефоне осталось двенадцать процентов зарядки. Даже не поиграешь в какую-нибудь тупую, убивающую время игрушку.

            Если бы он мог, он бы даже выматерился.

            Чонину казалось, что эта улица просто мертва. Редкие прохожие пробегали мимо пряча руки глубоко в карманы или натягивая перчатки, чтобы спрятаться от промозглого холода. Все заведения были закрыты. Будний день. Некоторые работали и вовсе только по выходным, о чём гласили вывески на закрытых дверях, зато с самого утра и без перерыва. Чонин бродил по улице туда-обратно, на каждом кругу пытая удачу и стуча в запертые двери Вавилона.

            Когда парень подумал было, что ещё немного, и он просто подхватит себе воспаление лёгких — дверь открылась.

            Чонин даже застыл на мгновение не веря, что наконец-то попадёт в тепло.

            — Ты рано, заходи. — Чимин, взъерошенный, в простой серой футболке и с одним только накрашенным глазом. — Мне сказали, что тут какой-то парень уже час ошивается, прости, я забыл предупредить, что ты придёшь, но я и не рассчитывал, что ты появишься раньше восьми.

            — Так получилось.

            — Пойдём. — Чимин схватил Чонина за локоть и поволок за собой.

            В клубе было темно и очень тихо. Ощущения странные. Немного волнующие.

            За баром Грэг натирал бокалы белоснежным полотенцем. Он приветливо улыбнулся Чонину и жестом пожелал удачи.

            Чонин от этого ещё больше стушевался.

            — Эм, я должен что-то заполнить? Анкету? — неловко переминаясь за спиной Чимина спросил Чонин, наблюдая как тот снова взялся за карандаш для глаз.

            Парень прервался и посмотрев через плечо рассмеялся.

            — Что? Анкету? О нет, ты будешь танцевать, что нам твоя анкета?

            Чонин застыл. О, он был не готов. Не, прямо сейчас.

            Что?

            Танцевать?

            — Раздевайся, — бросил Чимин указывая на соседний стул рядом с которым стояла стойка для одежды, пустующая.

            — Совсем? — испуганно пискнул парень.

            Чимин снова рассмеялся.

            — Боже, я с тобой никогда лицо не дорисую. Нет же! Ботинки снимай и куртку. Ты же не собираешься угваздать нам сцену своими бутсами?

            — Ох, нет. — Чонин был красный, как рак и поспешил к предложенному стулу, чтобы снять одежду и обувь.

            — Наверное надо было сказать, чтобы ты принёс сменку... — задумчиво протянул Чимин, решая, сильно ли расстроится Сехун если Чимин дёрнет у него из шкафчика какие-нибудь тапки...

            — Я принёс, я с пар, у нас... не важно. Сейчас...

            Чонин зарылся в сумку, которая всё ещё висела у него на плече и победно вытащил удобные кеды.

            Чимин наблюдал за парнем и улыбался. Тот оказался очень дёрганым, нервозным, но что-то в нём было. Чимин просто интуитивно чувствовал тлеющий внутри него огонь, который нужно было разбудить, иначе парня вытолкают взашей не дав и шанса себя показать.

            — Посиди немного, я сейчас закончу с лицом и мы пойдём разомнёмся, пока не пришёл Андрэ, сегодня он будет решать твою судьбу.

            — Х-хорошо.

            Чонин сел на стул и замер уставившись в одну точку. Его трясло так сильно, словно он сейчас должен был выйти голым перед тысячной аудиторией.

            Ах да. Примерно это он и собирался сделать.

            Разве что аудитория на сегодня должна была быть меньше, но зато придирчивая.

            Чимин наконец встал со своего стула, потянулся чуть разминая шею и поманил Чонина за собой. Удивительно как макияж может преобразить человека. Чонин невольно засмотрелся, но быстро скинул с себя лишние мысли.

            — Пойдём, поработаем на сцене. Ты раньше выступал? — спросил Чимин включая свет. Сцена осветилась с четырёх точек, и у Чонина внезапно вспотели ладони.

            — Нет. Никогда.

            — Тогда с посвящением.

            Чимин легко, как кот запрыгнул на сцену игнорируя ступеньки, Чонин неловко последовал за ним. Сцена оказалась непривычно высоко, он не думал, что это ощущается _так_.

            — Не зажимайся. Сейчас в зале никого, да и всегда никого, на самом деле, ты не знаешь этих людей и никогда не узнаешь, а они не узнают тебя. Поэтому они никто, прохожие, а ты просто танцуешь.

            Грэг включил музыку, и Чимин пустил ему благодарный взгляд и даже показал сердечко. Видимо флирт здесь был в порядке вещей, а Чонин уже напридумывал себе всякого, придурок.

            Чимин не стал изображать что-то из своего соблазняющего репертуара, а просто... начал танцевать, немного неуклюже даже, путаясь в движениях и кривляясь.

            — Давай же, не стой столбом, а то мне неловко танцевать в одежде, пока кто-то стоит и пялится, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я начал раздеваться?

            Чонин отшатнулся испуганно вскинув руки, а Чимин согнулся пополам не в силах сдержать хохот.

            — Ты невозможен. Что ты обычно танцуешь? Что вы танцевали на прошлой репетиции? Покажи мне, я подхвачу.

            Чимин всё ещё подхихикивал сидя на полу. Чонин неловко помялся и попросил Грэга включить что-нибудь более ритмичное, если есть. Грэг заверил, что у него есть всё и переключил трэк.

            А потом Чонин начал танцевать и на удивление резко стало очень легко. Первое же движение словно стёрло весь мир вокруг. Не было больше сцены, жадного взгляда Грэга, который как-то неприлично натирал высокие бокалы, не было даже Чимина, который должен был сидеть где-то на полу, но больше не находился взглядом. Весь мир сосредоточился в музыке, в танце, в горячем воздухе клуба, в пылинках, поднимающихся вверх от движения и танцующих вместе с ним в пересекающихся лучах света.

            Он замер, когда услышал аплодисменты и весь тот страх, вся неловкость и смущение снова обрушились на его голову.

            — Доброе утро, Андрэ, — поздоровался Чимин.

            — Ты опять притащил кого-то с улицы? — отозвался высокий мужчина в деловом костюме идеального кроя. Он подтащил себе стул и сел расслабляя тугой узел на шее, он явно приехал с какого-то официального мероприятия.

            — Я хоть раз притаскивал кого-то плохого? — спросил Чимин и спрыгнул со сцены. Чонину стало совсем неловко стоять так, одному. — К тому же в моей смене не хватает танцоров, я уже подзадолбался выходить на небо, скоро что, на бар вытолкнете?

            — Тебя на баре разорвут на сувениры, — тихо отозвался Андрэ. — Притащи мне выпивки, будь человеком.

            — Лучше бы тебе кофе, а не выпивку. Ты такими темпами сопьёшься.

            — Чимин.

            — Понял-понял, сейчас.

            Грэг уже что-то намешивал, предпочтения Андрэ явно были неизменны.

            — Ну, чего застыл? Снимай футболку и танцуй.

            Чонин не убежал только потому, что сразу прыгать со сцены было высоко, а на негнущихся ногах он бы и вовсе убился.

            Ему нужна эта работа.

            Он не хочет раздавать листовки всю зиму или убиваться в какой-нибудь забегаловке с подносом в руках за копейки.

            Он хочет танцевать.

            И поэтому Чонин стянул футболку через голову, бросил её куда-то в сторону, да так сильно, что немного испугался, что не найдёт её потом. Музыка резко стала громче, спасибо Грэгу.

            Помогло.

            Он начал танцевать стараясь ни о чём не думать.

            Просто сделать первое движение. Шаг. Поворот.

            Легко.

            Что Чонин действительно умел и любил, так это танцевать.

            Музыка закончилась внезапно, Чонин же продолжил танцевать пока не услышал смех и довольное:

            — Да хватит, хватит. Можешь сегодня выходить на работу. — Андрэ поднялся и поставил на столик опустевший бокал.

            Чонин замер.

            Что? Прямо сегодня?

            Чимин рассмеялся растерянному выражению лица парня, который, кажется, всё же смог удивить даже довольно придирчивого Андрэ, и бросил ему футболку, которую подобрал с пола за сценой. Тот поймал её и поспешно натянул.

            Если бы Чимин своими глазами не видел, как он танцует, то в жизни бы не поверил, что это скромное, зажатое создание сможет здесь работать. Стеснительный, весь дёрганый.

            До первого танцевального движения, конечно. В танце он преображался.

            Главное чтоб не упал в обморок, когда увидит под собой толпу.

            С неба падать больно. Чимин однажды и сам слетел с чёртовой площадки, это ограждение — чисто полотенце вешать, от реального падения абсолютно не спасает.

            Его тогда поймали в десять рук, но рёбра всё равно намяли.

            И если бы только рёбра...

            — Ну пойдём, подберём тебе что-нибудь из одежды.

            Проходя мимо бара Чимин игриво ухмыльнулся и сделал вид, что бросил в Грэга сердечком, тот его якобы поймал и пошло поцеловал, и облизал. Господи... Чонин залился краской.

            — Эм... Чимин... а... ты... ну...

            — О, это? Нет, я не гей даже, с Грэгом мы просто шутим. Мне девчонки нравятся. А танец — это просто работа.

            — Вот как...

            — Ну ка, подсади меня. Сэх всегда ключ прячет наверху, жирафина.

            Чонин неловко помялся, потом сцепил руки замком, и Чимин, словно он всегда только так и передвигался, наступил и опершись кончиками пальцев на голову своей живой лестнице принялся шарить вдоль немного выступающего карниза над шкафчиками.

            — Надо придумать тебе имя, — произнёс Чимин и спрыгнул на пол держа небольшой ключик тускло блеснувший в свете.

            — Имя?

            — Ну да. Я Лис.

            — Оу, тебе подходит.

            — А ты...

            — Кай.

            — Хах, неплохо! Давай подберём тебе что-нибудь из одежды, Кай. Мне нравится, как звучит.

 

***

 

            Сохён была приятно удивлена, когда увидела Кёнсу на кухне, в домашней одежде и в фартуке. Она скучала по нему безумно сильно. За последние два месяца они нормально разговаривали всего несколько раз, включая утренний недоразговор. Кёнсу постоянно был занят тем, что заключал новые контракты с разными поставщиками и покупал новые пустые здания по всему городу. Будто своих ему мало.

            Кёнсу увлечённо что-то мешал в кастрюле, поминутно пробуя на вкус и подсыпая по щепотке каких-то диковинных приправ. Не то чтобы Сохён действительно в них разбиралась.

            Он выглядел таким невероятно красивым, таким родным в чёрных спортивных штанах, и в такой же чёрной обтягивающей футболке. А из-за очков в толстой оправе, он и вовсе был похож на подростка. Сохён улыбнулась, она, признаться, могла любоваться мужем целую вечность, вот так, стоя в нескольких шагах от него.

            Сохён подошла к нему и крепко обняла со спины. Родной запах вскружил голову и не сдержавшись она легонько поцеловала его в шею.

            Кёнсу улыбнулся, погладил кончиками пальцев её запястья.

            Вот бы всегда так. Работа забирала у него слишком много времени и сил. Как бы он не доверял заместителям, а контролировать всё приходилось самому. Постоянно.

            — Ты давно нам ничего не готовил, — её мягкий голос послал по телу табун мурашек. Кёнсу повернул к ней голову и прижался губами к макушке. Объятия Сохён стали крепче.

            — Времени совсем ни на что не хватает, — хмыкнул он и чуть уменьшил огонь под кастрюлей.

            — Ты решил проблемы? — Кёнсу коротко кивнул. — Тогда, мы сможем поехать завтра в парк аттракционов? Минхёк очень просил. Он скучает по тебе, так же, как и я.

            — Я знаю, милая. Я попытаюсь урвать несколько дней выходных, и мы сможем поехать на море.

            — Стоило ли открывать своё дело, чтобы снова не иметь возможности выбирать когда отдыхать?

            Кёнсу тихо усмехнулся, поднял её руку и поцеловал в ладонь. Сохён упёрлась головой в спину мужа. Как же ей не хватало его нежности. Его голоса и поцелуев.

            — Отправим завтра вечером Минхёка к маме? — игриво усмехнувшись и чуть растягивая слова произнёс Кёнсу.

            Сохён боднула его лбом в плечо и прошептала:

            — Не дразнись.

            Она с неохотой отстранилась и села на стул продолжая наблюдать. Даже возможность просто на него смотреть — уже благо в их сумасшедшей жизни.

            — Он сам уже соскучился по твоим родителям. Хотя, не думаю, что дедушку он увидит, — хмыкнула Сохён.

            Кёнсу улыбнулся уголками губ. Его отец так же, как и он всё ещё работал днями и ночами, уставал конечно, потому что уже возраст, но на пенсию не собирался. По его словам, только ленивые бездельники уходят на пенсию. И с мамой та же ситуация, но для внука она готова на всё, да, поэтому отложит все дела ради него.

            — Что ты там готовишь?

            — Малайский суп с рисовой лапшой и креветками. Недавно нанял нового повара, и первое, что он приготовил для меня — этот суп. Очень вкусно.

            Сохён кивнула. В целом всё, что готовил её муж было очень вкусно.

            — Не знаю, как у него, но уверена, что у тебя получится намного лучше.

            Кёнсу улыбнулся комплименту, подошёл к ней вплотную и поцеловал в кончик носа, не сдержавшись он обнял её притягивая ближе и поцеловал уже серьёзно, сминая губы.

            И быстро отстранился.

            — Нужно потерпеть до ночи, — проговорил он убеждая больше себя.

            Сохён улыбнулась игриво.

            — Нужно потерпеть _до завтра_.

            Кёнсу застонал обреченно, но согласно кивнул. Минхёк всё ещё прибегал к ним ночами, когда ему казалось, что монстры в шкафу и под кроватью оживают. Тогда он ложился между ними, обнимая Кёнсу ногами и руками, и только так засыпал безмятежным сном. Кёнсу ценил такие моменты больше всего в жизни.

            — Чем занят сейчас малыш?

            Кёнсу, убедившись, что суп уже готов, отключил газовую конфорку и поставил кастрюлю на стол. Сохён уже успела достать и расставить тарелки.

            — Он уже в кровати. Смотрел какой-то мультик и думаю уже уснул.

            Кёнсу наблюдал, как она встает на цыпочки, чтобы достать бокалы для вина, короткие шорты, не оставили простора для фантазии. Он любовался ею, и даже не пытался помочь. Ха и лишить себя такого зрелища?

            — Может ты поможешь мне? — Сохён посмотрела на него, а потом громко рассмеялась, заметив взгляд Кёнсу на своей талии, и ниже.

            Кёнсу быстро перевёл внимание на её лицо. Он выглядел, как человек, которого поймали за непристойным делом. Будто не на свою жену смотрел.

            — Ты же не помогаешь мне своими короткими шортами. Это вообще законно так одеваться?

            — Хочешь, чтобы я носила только длинные юбки и штаны?

            Кёнсу облизал губы, потом отрицательно помотал головой. Он подошёл к ней сзади, прижался всем телом и потянулся за бокалами. Пальцами нарочно пробежав по её шее, пуская теплые мурашки по всему телу. Сохён застонала, запрокинув голову на его плечо. Кёнсу же ладонями коснулся её бедер, сжав до покрасневшей кожи и потянул к себе ближе, будто между их телами действительно был хоть один лишний сантиметр. Прикусил мочку уха, и Сохён наградила его ещё одним протяжным стоном. Кёнсу повернул её к себе лицом, поцеловал глубоко, так, что дышать стало невозможно, спустился поцелуями-укусами на шею, подхватил на руки и припечатал к стене, у Сохён окончательно сбилось дыхание, когда она почувствовала _насколько_ Кёнсу заинтересован в продолжении.

            Кёнсу забрался руками под лёгкую футболку, сжал бока, продолжая целовать шею, ключицы. У него напрочь снесло крышу от мелодичных стонов, и он сам уже не понимает, что творит, когда начинает стягивать с неё футболку. Сохён остановила его, сбивчиво шепча:

            — К-Кёнсу, эй. Мы не будем заниматься сексом на кухне.

            Кёнсу резко остановился, зажмурился, медленно выдохнул в попытке успокоиться, унять дрожь по всему телу. Сохён успокаивающе погладила его по волосам, пропуская короткие пряди между пальцев, не то чтобы это действительно помогало. У неё самой всё тело тихонько дрожало, а в низу живота тянуло так, что хотелось наплевать на всё и продолжить начатое.

            — Прости, — Кёнсу бережно опустил её на пол, но не отстранился, потому что знал — оба упадут, если не будут держаться друг за друга. — Трудно держать себя в руках, когда ты ходишь по дому в таком виде.

            — Я больше не буду. — В её словах слышно улыбку.

            Кёнсу посмотрел на неё, поймал её хитрый взгляд и громко рассмеялся.

            — О, будешь.

            Сохён облизала чуть распухшие губы и кошкой прильнув снова поцеловала мужа. Он отстранился в то же мгновение

            — Давай не будем играть с огнём?

            Сохён нехотя кивнула. Игры играми, но они слишком давно не виделись, чтобы дразниться так откровенно.

            За ужином несмотря на происшествие атмосфера осталась уютной и практически невинной. Сохён снова похвалила кулинарные навыки любимого, а Кёнсу рассмеялся, и припомнил, что хотел бы снова попробовать тот торт, который она испекла на их первую годовщину. Сохён ударила его кулаком в бок, и сама же поморщилась от боли. Каменный. Они уже тогда убедились, что не только готовка, но и выпечка не для неё.

 

            Утро встретило их громким смехом Минхёка и телефонным звонком. Кёнсу поморщился, когда сын упал на него сверху, придавливая собой все внутренние органы.

            — Папочка, мы сегодня будем кататься на чертовом колесе? — Кёнсу кивнул. До телефона он так и не дотянулся, не успел. — А сладкую вату будем есть? — и снова кивок. — А вредную еду?

            Кёнсу снова не успел ответить, когда телефон начал звонить уже во второй раз. Легко догадаться, кто такой настойчивый в такую рань.

            Сохён забрала сына к себе. Кёнсу благодарно улыбнулся и на третий звонок всё же ответил.

            — Чего тебе, мелкий?

            — Йааа, господин До, чего вы обзываетесь с утра пораньше?

            Кёнсу вздохнул. Этот засранец, кажется, живёт тем, что съедает его нервы.

            — Ты мне сегодня не нужен, — коротко бросил Кёнсу. Чонгук всегда звонил ему с самого утра, чтобы узнать, насколько он свободен. Обычно сам Кёнсу в это время был уже где-то в середине сборов на работу. Надо было чиркнуть смс-ку парню, чтоб он не будил его на рассвете. — Иди куда-нибудь отдыхай. И Юнги не трогай, я попозже к нему поеду, не хочу, чтобы он меня придушил с порога.

            Чонгук рассмеялся.

            — Могу сделать так, чтобы не прямо с порога.

            — Уйди в закат, мелкий, — о Кёнсу прекрасно знал, как Чонгук бесится из-за этого прозвища. А ещё он знал, что тот ему нифига за это не сделает. — И ещё, не верь Бэку, если он позвонит и скажет, что упал с крыши и теперь лежит на дне бассейна и умирает. Он заказал себе новую мебель.

            — Хён, вот спасибо тебе огромное!

            Кёнсу рассмеялся.

            — Ты только что назвал меня хёном.

            Чонгук замолчал на пару секунд.

            — Не было такого.

            — Было, только что. Сохён и Минхёк мои свидетели.

            Чонгук застонал и, кажется, ударился головой о что-то. Кёнсу сбросил вызов с широкой улыбкой на губах.

            — Я уже год прошу его называть меня хёном, а он заладил со своим «Господин До», — объяснил он, заметив на себе непонимающий взгляд Сохён. — Мы поспорили, что если он однажды назовет меня хёном, то так и будет продолжать.

            Сохён рассмеялась.

            — Любите вы доводить друг друга до края.

            Кёнсу согласно кивнул.

 

            Минхёк весь день радостно прыгал и ни на шаг не отходил от отца. Кёнсу выполнял все его капризы. Сладкая вата? Не вопрос. Покататься на чертовом колесе? Без проблем, можно даже два круга. Есть вредную еду и пить колу? Два умоляющих взгляда на Сохён и можно даже это.

            Кёнсу сам не любит такую еду, но ради сына можно съесть всё, что угодно.

            Они устроились в небольшом кафе, где играла тихая джазовая музыка. Уютненько, вдоль стены — книжные полки, официанты в светлой форменной одежде с бордовыми фартуками в цвет отделки стен шустро ходили между столиками принимая заказы с удивительно искренними улыбками.

            Минхёк уплетал за обе щеки уже третий кусок пиццы, и он выглядел таким невероятно счастливым, что Кёнсу не мог оторвать от него взгляд.

            — Ты собираешься сегодня к Юнги?

            Кёнсу кивнул, попутно пытаясь вытереть рот сына. Тот уворачивался и отмахивался от него, пачкаясь ещё больше.

            — Ты свинюшка, — улыбаясь произнёс Кёнсу. Минхёк пожал плечами и потянулся к его стакану с колой. — Свою уже прикончил?

            Минхёк радостно закивал.

            — Ты же отвезешь его к родителям? Пока я буду у Юнги.

            — Конечно. Я сама соскучилась по маме. Посплетничаю с ней.

            Кёнсу наигранно расширил глаза, как делал раньше, когда его любимые женщины собирались вместе и сплетничали, преимущественно о нём. Сохён расхохоталась.

            — Я заберу тебя позже, — он перешёл на заговорщицкий шепот. — Вся ночь будет в нашем расположении.

            — Почему ты говоришь так тихо, папа?

            Кёнсу перевёл взгляд на сына.

            — Потому что так надо. А теперь, — он поднялся с места и подхватил сына на руки. — Пойдем-ка, приведём тебя в порядок. Только не обнимай меня руками пока.

            Минхёк хитро улыбнулся и приложил обе ладони к щекам отца. Кёнсу строго посмотрел на него, но на сына этот взгляд, кажется, не совсем подействовал.

 

            Лифт ехал настолько медленно, что у Кёнсу нервы начали сдавать ещё в середине пути. Зачем вообще этот парень купил себе студию на двадцатом этаже? Хотя, возможно он даже не думал об удобстве, главное чтоб по голове не ходили, когда он вздумает поспать, а на улицу он выходит не так часто, чтобы медленный лифт действительно его беспокоил.

            Прежде, чем подняться в квартиру, Кёнсу проверил, действительно ли Чонгук взял выходной на сегодня. Мелкого монстра нигде не было видно, и Кёнсу спокойно выдохнул.

            Этот парень работает на три семьи и никогда не жалуется. Кажется, все-таки придётся нанять себе водителя, а-то такими темпами они Гука буквально заездят, особенно Бэк преуспевает.

            Кёнсу облегченно выдохнул, когда двери лифта наконец открылись. Он поднял объёмные пакеты с пола и пошёл к единственной двери на этом этаже. Набрал код и легко открыл дверь. Никто на него не кинулся, даже не бросил подушку или ещё что, потяжелее. Кёнсу на секунду показалось, что дома никого нет. Он зашёл на кухню, оставил там продукты, затем пошёл искать хозяина квартиры.

            Юнги он нашёл лежащим на полу лицом вниз, Кёнсу даже испугался на мгновение, пока не увидел тетрадь на которой Юнги и лежал, спал. На бледной щеке наверняка отпечаталась часть текста.

            Зачем вообще ему кровать, которая находится в нескольких шагах от него — загадка столетия.

            — Эй, старикашка, — Кёнсу дёрнул его за штанину спортивных брюк, тыкнул пальцами в ребра, перевернул, и правда на лице буквы отпечатались. — Поднимай свою белобрысую задницу, твой лучший друг вернулся к тебе.

            Юнги медленно открыл один глаз, лениво ударил Кёнсу по руке, ползающей по его груди и показал средний палец.

            Кёнсу рассмеялся. Будить Юнги это удовольствие только для избранных, не многие могут похвастаться тем, что выжили после.

            — Тебе повезло, что ты однажды меня спас, и я поклялся не вредить тебе.

            Кёнсу удивленно приподнял бровь.

            — Всего один раз? Да я тебя всю жизнь от чего-то спасаю. Вот ты неблагодарный.

            Юнги застонал, накрывая лицо ладонями, а вдруг если он полежит так ещё пару мгновений этот кошмар рассеется и окажется, что он продолжает спать?

            Не получилось, он продолжает слышать посторонние звуки и чужое дыхание.

            Юнги потёр лицо и тихо задушено взвыл.

            — Так сильно скучал по мне?

            — Блядь, — он медленно приподнялся принимая более вертикальное положение и посмотрел на Кёнсу таким взглядом, что был бы кто-то другой — умер бы на месте. Но это же Кёнсу, не зря они знают друг друга с самых пелёнок. — Всю эту неделю, пока тебя не было, я жил практически в раю. Вот зачем ты каждый раз портишь мне малину, а? Можешь снова свалить?

            Кёнсу невинно захлопал ресницами сделав большие глаза. Кот из Шрека обзавидовался бы такому таланту.

            Юнги улыбнулся уголками губ.

            — Идиотина, когда ты вернулся?

            — Вчера утром. Нужно было уладить кое-какие дела. — Кёнсу бесцеремонно потянул его за белые пряди. — Когда ты успел перекраситься? Неделю назад ты был чёрной вороной.

            Юнги пожал плечами и поднялся с места, Кёнсу последовал за ним по пути подхватив с пола один из бесчисленных блокнотов и небрежно бросил его на диван. Юнги издал короткое шипение, но Кёнсу только усмехнулся.

            — Снова писал песню и заснул в процессе? — спросил он подбирая скомканный лист и кидая его вслед за блокнотом. По опыту выявлено, что Юнги обожает с психу выбрасывать песни, а потом с тем же психом искать среди мусора «ту самую фразу, блядь, как же оно звучало?», поэтому в его доме бумага не выкидывается никогда, только если сам хозяин осознанно, на трезвую голову решит избавиться от мусора (не то чтобы это случалось слишком часто).

            — Ты можешь быть аккуратнее с моими вещами?

            Кёнсу отрицательно покачал головой.

            — Как только ты начнешь нормально питаться, выходить из дома на свежий воздух, познакомишься с каким-нибудь хорошим человеком и заведешь отношения, вот только тогда, я смогу быть аккуратным с твоими вещами.

            Юнги кинул в него ручку, которую всё ещё зажимал в руке, чисто рефлекторно, не выпустил даже во сне.

            Кёнсу весело рассмеялся уворачиваясь от снаряда.

            — Пошли, горе ты моё. Приготовлю тебе самый вкусный кимчи спагетти на свете.

            Юнги кивнул и поплёлся вслед за ним на кухню.

            Кухня к слову оборудована только благодаря Кёнсу. Юнги ею не пользуется (разве что холодильником и микроволновкой, это его максимум, а ещё чайник!), но Кёнсу, вместе с Бэком все сделали сами. Тут просторно. Небольшой холодильник, маленький стол под окном и три стула. Невысокие шкафчики, а вот, что именно есть в этих шкафчиках знает только настоящий хозяин кухни, Юнги же только выучил, где находятся чашки для кофе, остальное не важно. Кёнсу легко находит сковороду, кастрюлю, нужные ему специи, ножи, даже доску для резки. Чонгук несколько дней назад так и не смог её найти, хотя уж кому не занимать упрямства.

            — Чего ты так смотришь?

            — Кажется, мне правда тебе не хватало.

            Кёнсу улыбнулся. Юнги редко бывает таким открытым, сейчас главное его не отпугнуть и не смутить.

            — Я тоже скучал, дружище. А теперь иди в душ, чтобы через полчаса был на кухне свежий и не сонный, и щёку хорошо потри.

            Юнги поморщился, но пошёл куда послали. Прохладный душ сейчас то, что ему нужно.


	3. Часть третья

_... в которой ухо Чонгука подвергается ласковому нападению..._

 

            Тэхён сидел в саду перед домом, прямо на траве. Сегодня, — несмотря на то, что уже середина осени, а дожди продолжались почти неделю, — удивительно тепло. Солнце греет, как в жаркие летние дни. Последнее прощание убегающего за горизонт лета.

            Тэхёну здесь хорошо, он действительно любит это место.

            Они с Бэкхёном выбирали дом вдвоем, и когда Тэ увидел огромный бассейн, занимающий чуть ли не половину всего двора и небольшой фонтан посередине красивого сада, да ещё и высокие деревья совсем близко от дома плавно уходящие в лесной массив, он был в полнейшем восторге, бегал кругами и так радовался, что Бэк согласился на покупку не торгуясь. Девушка-риелтор заливалась соловьём расхваливая дом, природу и расположение, но Бэк жестом попросил её замолчать, ему не нужно было слышать её слов, всё уже решено, ему более чем достаточно было восторженного лица брата и этих искр в его глазах, которые последнее время стали гаснуть под гнётом жизни не дающей ему дышать. Найти такой дом было действительно нелегко, мегаполисы захватывают эту планету так быстро, что островков настоящей жизни остаётся всё меньше. Скоро о деревьях дети будут читать в старых книгах. Ах нет, на экранах мобильников. Или вовсе не будут читать, ограничатся прослушиванием какой-нибудь передачи рассказывающей о динозаврах и рысях в одном ключе, как о вымерших.

            Это был пожалуй самый тихий район из тех, где они успели побывать в своих поисках. И самый красивый. Здесь по максимуму была сохранена природа, высокие деревья не были безжалостно вырублены под корень, они величаво нависали объёмными кронами над разнообразными частными домиками, которые были отстроены на небольшом отдалении друг от друга, ровно настолько, чтобы не мешать бытовым шумом соседям, но и не чувствовать себя в диком лесу в полной изоляции. Здесь не было слышно гул машин, или громкие голоса людей доносящиеся с оживлённых улиц. Тут можно было жить, а не существовать. Воздух чистый, пахучий, запахи непривычные, яркие, цветущий луг, хвоя, влажная земля, не то, что в центре города, где из-за выхлопных газов кажется режет даже глаза, а смог оседает серой липкой паутиной на шторах и оконном стекле.

            Тэ откинулся спиной на траву, потянулся, закинул руки за голову и чуть подёргивал ногой в такт звучащей в наушниках музыке.

            Хорошо. Спокойно. Он провёл здесь уже много времени, настолько, что осмелевшая лесная птичка села на ветку дерева совсем рядом и беспокойно взмахивала коротенькими крылышками поминутно подпрыгивая, словно желая улететь, но всё равно оставаясь. Любопытная.

            Тэ её не видел, он был полностью погружён в себя и в музыку, он уже так давно не практиковался в пении, а сейчас поддавшись атмосфере, иллюзии свободы, снова тихо пел. Дома он не позволял себе и этой малости.

            Его учитель вокала звонил несколько раз, но Тэхён так и не рискнул принять вызов. Отец запретил ему туда ходить, потому что по его словам — это не то, чем должен заниматься мужчина, а Тэхён… он никогда не мог пойти против его слов.

            Никогда раньше, ровно до того момента, как отец буквально запретил ему общаться с Бэкхёном. Для Тэ это требование прозвучало безумно и страшно, словно ему нож воткнули в спину.

            Как можно перестать общаться с тем, кто давно уже воспринимается частью собственной души?

            Бэк всегда был и остаётся для него не просто двоюродным братом. Он — его друг, его слушатель, его опора. Отец никогда не хотел этого понимать, его всегда волновало только то, что брат его жены был ублюдком, который зарабатывал больше, чем он. Его ненависть перешла к Бэку, когда старший Бён передал своё дело сыну и уехал на родину. А после того, как он узнал, что Бэкхён гей, началась самая настоящая война. Даже мать встала на сторону отца. От неё Тэхён этого точно не ожидал. Она всегда любила Бэка, покупала ему те же подарки, что Тэхёну, баловала любимыми сладостями и новыми гаджетами, а теперь кричала чуть ли не громче отца, чтобы Тэ не смел даже приближаться к этому отбросу, который позорит не только себя, но и всех, кто оказывается рядом.

            Тэхён дёрнулся, когда Бэк потянул его за наушник и заорал прямо в ухо:

            — Тэхёнка!

            У Тэ сердце упало в пятки, он вскочил и схватился за бок, словно пытаясь поймать убегающий орган и ошалело уставился на брата хватая ртом воздух.

            — Если я умру от сердечного приступа — ты будешь виноват.

            Бэкхён улыбнулся виновато, — реальной вины, впрочем, в этой улыбке было мало, — и протянул ему одеяло и кружку с…

            — Горячее молоко? Ты издеваешься надо мной, да?

            У Бэкхёна хитрый блеск в глазах, а губы растянуты в светлой радостной улыбке. На него невозможно злиться долго, на него вообще невозможно злиться.

            Тэхён пару мгновений удерживал на лице осуждающее выражение, даже смотрел в упор, но не выдержал и рассмеялся тихо-тихо, а потом всё же забрал у него чашку.

            Бэк улыбаясь постелил одеяло на землю и подцепив Тэхёна под руку перетащил с голой земли и уселся рядом прижавшись плечом.

            — Простудишься ещё, — пояснил он, — ты уже третий час тут сидишь, — лицо Бэкхёна резко стало серьёзным, в глазах — беспокойство, которого и в помине не было лишь секунду назад, он, как никто умел перескакивать с одного настроение на другое, чем часто доводил окружающих. — С тобой всё нормально?

            Тэхён осторожно пожал плечами.

            Если бы он знал ответ на этот вопрос, было бы намного легче. Часто он сам не совсем понимал, что с ним на самом деле происходит. Всё ли в порядке? Или уже никогда не будет никакого порядка?

            Он перевёл взгляд на деревья, серая птичка с любопытством колупала что-то в коре, то и дело беспокойно взмахивая крыльями и подпрыгивая.

            Вот у неё нет никаких проблем, сиди себе. Летай. Живи.

            Тэхён хотел бы быть птицей.

            Свободной.

            Раскрыть крылья за спиной и летать над домами, не обращая внимания ни на что. Не чувствовать разочарование, грусть, боль. Просто жить.

            Вот бы можно было отключить чувства. Хотя бы на время.

            Бэк щёлкнул пальцами перед лицом брата. Тэхён встрепенулся, чуть отпрянул назад и медленно выдохнул.

            — Не хочу возвращаться домой, — наконец произнёс он.

            Бэкхён грустно улыбнулся. Можно было и самому догадаться. Он конечно не в курсе, что происходит у Тэхёна в голове, — хорошо если он сам понимает, — но прекрасно знает, что происходит у них дома. Родители Тэ никогда не ладили с его семьёй. Когда отец передал Бэкхёну своё дело несколько лет назад и уехал в Корею, старший Ким был так зол, что готов был задушить его голыми руками, он-то надеялся, что всё передадут ему, но ожидания не всегда оправдываются. Спустя год, Бэк признался, что гей. Вернее, его поймали с парнем, и ему пришлось признаться, не то, чтобы он сильно скрывал, во всяком случае его родители знали давно.

            В тот день от него окончательно отвернулся не только отец Тэхёна, но и его мать. А Бэк правда любил свою тётю. И она любила его… кажется. Может это была просто игра?

            — Ты же знаешь, что если не вернешься домой, твой отец придет по наши души? Он и так ненавидит меня.

            — Конечно знаю, хён. — У Тэхёна голос низкий, сломанный. Бэку невыносимо видеть его таким. Если бы была возможность, он бы забрал себе его боль, всю, до капли. — Но я устал. Я правда так сильно устал, хён. Я уже больше года не хожу на уроки вокала, а на звонки учителя не отвечаю, потому что боюсь того, что она скажет мне не возвращаться больше. Мы же столько лет занимались... а потом я всё похерил, я выгляжу безответственным, но я хочу петь. Это то, о чем я мечтал всегда. Я устал делать всё то, что приказывает отец. Я будто живу не своей жизнью. Это так сильно утомляет.

            Порыв ветра бросил в лица ребятам листья, серая птичка вспорхнула с насиженного места и исчезла в небе.

            — Хочешь жить у меня? — осторожно спросил Бэкхён.

            Он знает как сильно брат привязан к семье, как он их любит и…

            Но он так хочет помочь, хоть чем-то.

            Тэхён напрягся, повернулся к нему лицом и вперился тяжёлым взглядом, даже не моргнул ни разу. Бэкхён иногда боится его такого. Он хотел бы узнать, о чем думает Тэхён, какие мысли крутятся в его голове в такие моменты.

            — Ты позволишь мне жить с тобой в одном доме?

            Бэкхён нахмурился сначала, а потом громко рассмеялся, да так, что из глаз брызнули слезы, а пресс почти сразу начал болеть. Этот ребёнок…

            — Чего тут смешного? — Тэхён обиженно надулся.

            Бэк упал на спину продолжая хохотать. В попытке успокоиться он начал шлёпать себя ладонями по щекам, не то, чтобы это действительно помогало, когда смех наконец утих он поднял взгляд на брата и спросил:

            — Ты дурачок что ли? Ты же знаешь, Тэ, мой дом — это твой дом. Так что, я даже позволю тебе забрать себе самую большую комнату!

            Тэхён широко улыбнулся. Безграничная радость отразилась даже в его глазах. Бэк поднявшись с земли хлопнул его по плечу.

            — Братья на веки, помнишь?

            Тэхён помнил. Они были ещё совсем детьми, когда обещали друг другу, что всегда будут рядом. Не важно было, что Бэк был намного старше, важно то, что у них был один общий секрет.

            — Интересно, — Бэкхён задумчиво почесал макушку. — Твоя мать нашла осколки той вазы?

            Тэхён пожал плечами продолжая улыбаться.

            — Думаю, если бы нашла ремня было бы не избежать, несмотря на то, что мы давно выросли.

            Бэкхён серьёзно кивнул.

            — И все-таки, ваза была уродливая.

            — Ага, — подтвердил Тэ. — Зато безумно дорогая. Может она до сих пор думает, что её украли?

            — Может быть.

            Это было так давно, кажется в другой жизни, тогда они остались дома одни и просто бегали по коридорам, не смотря перед собой. Тэхён, кажется, споткнулся, Бэк пытался его поймать, и они налетели на высокую вазу, которая стояла в самом углу, под окном. Звук разлетающихся во все стороны осколков был просто оглушительным. Они за несколько минут собрали все улики и спрятали в саду, под одним из деревьев. Мать Тэхёна не найдя вазу, даже не заподозрила, что это они могли её разбить. Она подумала, что её украли. Дети не стали её разубеждать.

            Они просидели в саду ещё, наверное, час, пока солнце окончательно не спряталось за облаками, а Бэкхён не понял, что замерз до самых костей. Он поднялся с места, вздрогнув всем телом, и потянул за собой Тэхёна, который, кажется, снова ушёл мыслями в свой собственный мир. Он немного дико улыбался чему-то своему и пусто смотрел сквозь Бэкхёна.

            — Вставай давай, Тэхён-а, нам ещё нужно в магазин поехать, — настойчиво проговорил Бэк продолжая упрямо тянуть Тэ за руку.

            Тэхён проморгался и посмотрел на него непонимающе.

            — Зачем тебе снова в магазин?

            — Ты же хочешь переехать ко мне? — Тэхён согласно кивнул, всё ещё не понимая к чему тот клонит. — И ты, я уверен, не хочешь ехать домой за своими вещами.

            — Не хочу. — Тэхён устал ругаться с родителями, он не хочет встречаться с ними в ближайшее время и тем более лично сообщать о переезде к тому, кого они так ненавидят. — И всё же, зачем нам в магазин?

            Бэкхён хитро улыбнулся. Тэхён отчего-то уже сейчас почувствовал себя приговорённым к казни.

            — Хён, мне ничего не нужно, — сказал он уже зная, что никакие доводы разума на Бэка не подействуют.

            — Ещё как нужно. Поднимай свою задницу и собирайся, нам нужно ещё в продуктовый заехать.

            Тэхён улыбнулся.

            Кому вообще интересно, что никто из них не умеет нормально готовить? И по факту они питаются исключительно заказанной едой.

 

            В доме после улицы резко жарко, душно даже и Бэк уменьшает отопление, которое включил этой ночью и забыл выключить когда проснулся.

            — Ты пока переодевайся, а я позвоню Чонгуку, — скомандовал он вылавливая из кармана блестящий мобильник в ярком красном чехле.

            Тэхён замер посередине лестницы. Повернулся всем корпусом к Бэку, нахмурился.

            — Зачем тебе Чонгук?

            Бэкхён отвёл взгляд, почесал затылок, кажется, о чем-то думая или, что более вероятно, что-то придумывая на ходу, снова перевёл на него взгляд и улыбнулся.

            Тэхён кожей почувствовал подвох.

            — У меня вся охрана сегодня занята. А Чонгук прекрасный водитель, — невинно хлопая глазами выдал он.

            Сегодня кроме них двоих в доме действительно ни души, или правда заняты чем-то важным, или же просто выходной. Бэка невозможно уличить во лжи.

            У Тэхёна аритмия, он сам себе поставил этот диагноз, сердце в груди бьётся, будто раненая птица в клетке, пытается выбраться на свободу.

            Это странно, непривычно.

            Почти больно.

 

            Чонгук бездумно катался по городу. Сегодня у него снова выходной. Юнги, опять закрылся дома, осень — время творчества, а это значит, что в ближайшие дни к нему не пробиться, пока сам не позовёт написав лаконичную смс из пары слов.

            Кёнсу наконец-то смог взять несколько дней выходных и уехал с семьей на море. Минхёк был так счастлив, когда узнал об этом, что кричал и бегал по всему дому, пока его не поймали и не уложили спать.

            Гук отстранённо решал, куда бы пойти пообедать, когда телефон начал надрываться его самой нелюбимой музыкой. Только не снова. Первые два звонка он проигнорировал. Он нарочно поставил эту тупую песню на звонок Бёна, она ему подходит как нельзя. На третий всё же пришлось ответить.

            Вдруг на этот раз действительно что-то важное?

            — Абонент временно умер, позвоните никогда, — вместо приветствия выдал Чонгук перестраиваясь в другой ряд.

            Бэкхён смеётся так громко, что Чонгук морщится. Ощущение, что гарнитура в ухе буквально вибрирует от чужого смеха.

            — Я смотрю у тебя хорошее настроение.

            — Было, пока ты не позвонил.

            — Да ладно тебе! Воскресай давай и тащи свою задницу на своем монстре ко мне.

            Чонгук закатил глаза и чудом удержался от того, чтобы несколько раз хорошенько приложиться лбом о руль.

            Вот за что ему такое наказание? Он же ещё не успел пожить нормально, где он накопил столько грехов?

            — У меня сегодня выходной.

            — Уже нет, — голос Бэкхёна прозвучал омерзительно игриво. — Нам надо по магазинам, так что жду тебя, чтобы через час был у меня.

            Чонгук не успел ничего ответить, Бэкхён сбросил вызов не дожидаясь возражений и ругани.

            Вот, какого мать вашу хрена, он работает на Юнги, но служит водителем для всех его друзей?!

            И не важно, что друзей всего-то двое, а бесит вообще только один.

            Зато _как_ бесит!

            Обед накрылся медным тазом.

            И почему он всегда позволяет Бэкхёну подобное?

 

            Чонгук скривился, когда открылась задняя дверь и самые шумные братья, с которыми он когда-либо имел дело, завалились в машину.

            — Куда отвезти вас мистер и мистер Бён-Ким? — Он пытался смотреть только на Бэка. Но взгляд почему-то постоянно натыкался на широко распахнутые глаза Тэхёна.

            Этот парень… страшный? Нет, лицо у него красивое, даже Чонгук может признать это. Но вот его глаза… взгляд, он пугает своей глубиной и каким-то... безумием. Это жутко.

            — Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — Бэк ударил его по плечу.

            Чонгук быстро отвёл взгляд от зеркала, кивнул и завёл машину.

            Если честно, он вообще ничего не слышал, но переспрашивать конечно же не будет. Бэкхён непостоянный, он ещё не раз может передумать по дороге и назвать совсем другое место.

            До города дороги свободные, и Гук едет настолько быстро насколько возможно. Редкие машины виляют в сторону, пропуская тонированного монстра.

            Чонгуку было некомфортно, он буквально чувствовал на себе тяжёлый взгляд, знал, кому он принадлежит, но смотрел только перед собой, пока не почувствовал лёгкое, почти невесомое прикосновение к своему уху. Он даже подумал, что ему просто показалось, но прикосновение повторилось, и Чонгук слепо ударил по чужой слишком холодной руке. Сзади послышалось обиженное: «ой».

            Чонгук стиснул зубы и не удержавшись посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Бэкхён сидел отвернувшись к окну и, кажется, пытался делать вид, что спит, но лёгкая улыбка выдавала его с головой.

            А Тэхён… он всё ещё смотрел, и это бесило так сильно, что хотелось остановить машину, взять его за шкирку и выкинуть на улицу. Орать во всё горло, чтобы закрыл свои глаза и перестал смотреть так, будто пытался вынуть душу.

            Чонгук не понимал, как он мог оказаться в подобной ситуации.

 

            Бэкхён открыл глаза только тогда, когда Чонгук остановил машину на подземной стоянке большого торгового центра.

            — Зачем ты сюда приехал?

            Чонгук повернулся к нему лицом, посмотрел удивленно, ну или попытался сделать так, чтобы его лицо выражало удивление, он ни разу не актёр, но очень старательный.

            — Ты же сам сказал, что тебе нужно купить одежду и продукты.

            — Но не в торговом же центре!

            Чонгук сощурился. Он не собирался сдаваться и признавать, что был занят тем, что тонул в карих, ужасно бесящих глазах и ничего не слышал.

            Тэхён закусил губу, будто пытался сдержать смех.

            — Хён, всё нормально. Мы можем и тут купить всё, что нам нужно.

            Бэкхён задумался на несколько секунд, но потом сдавшись всё же кивнул.

            — Ты тоже идёшь с нами, — произнёс он всё ещё немного хмурясь.

            — Что? Вот уж нет. Я буду ждать вас тут.

            Бэкхён улыбнулся, ласково так, опасно. Чонгук отрицательно помотал головой.

 

            Через пару часов, он уже тащил на себе, кажется, весь торговый центр.

            Чтобы он Чон Чонгук ещё хоть раз ответил на звонок Бён Бэкхёна? Да никогда в жизни!

 

***

 

            — Сегодня я выйду с тобой на небо. Буду рядом. На соседней площадке. Пошли, я тебе всё покажу пока мы ещё не открылись.

            Чимин первым вышел в общий зал, а Чонин неловко переминаясь последовал за ним. Ему было крайне некомфортно в этой... одежде. Хорошо хоть обувь своя, правда там наверху обувь ему не понадобится, но это уже детали.

            Чимин быстро показал, как подняться наверх, как быстро спуститься, где кнопка вызова охраны.

            — Вообще все конструкции под потолком укреплены. Здесь везде можно ходить и танцевать, можно перебегать друг к другу, у нас нет чёткой расстановки танцоров, просто танцуй, должно быть красиво и весело. Здесь, смотри, есть спуск сразу в подсобку, в случае если внизу начнётся драка или что-то в этом роде.

            — Господи, как высоко.

            — Не волнуйся, когда внизу люди всё ощущается иначе. И тебя всегда поймают, даже если ты вдруг решишь упасть, но лучше всё же не надо, облапают знатно.

            — Ты падал?

            — Было дело. Когда-нибудь я доругаюсь с Андрэ или с Милой о том, чтобы поставили нормальное ограждение, не эстетичное, а безопасное, но не уверен, что скоро. Ты же учишься? Я очень рекомендую тебе взять больничный на неделю. Завтра ты не встанешь, и я хочу прогнать тебя по субботнему номеру в подтанцовке.

            — Я не...

            — Справишься. Куда ты денешься? Это будет твоя сцена сегодня. Если видишь, что кто-то проявляет к тебе повышенный интерес, такой знаешь, нездоровый, если дрочат под столом — пускай, а вот если во взгляде маниакальность заметишь, то лучше по завершению танцевального блока спускайся сразу в подсобку. Ты мне нравишься, так что я тебя заранее предупрежу, в мою смену всегда приходит слишком много неадекватных людей, они лапают всех танцоров подряд, бросаются деньгами вдвое охотнее, конечно, но всё равно это большое давление особенно для новеньких. У нас на прошлой моей смене парня сдёрнули с неба в толпу, чуть насиловать не начали, наши доблестные полицаи понятное дело в этот квартал ни ногой, поэтому разбирались своими силами. Марку, вышибале, руку сломали, на больничном сейчас, а Грэгу чуть череп не проломили, но этот придурок на больничный, конечно, не пошёл.

            — Он много работает.

            — Угу. У него младший брат и две сестрёнки, тоже младшие. Родители погибли, а он теперь единственный взрослый в семье, доучиться он не смог кормит семью, одевает их, учит, но с самим Грэгом об этом лучше не говори, он ненавидит жалость, и он не знает, что получает двойную премию за счёт всех остальных работников, об этом ему тоже не говори.

            Чонин коротко кивнул.

            — Ну что, Кай, удачной смены. Не навернись.

            Лучшее пожелание. Клуб заполнился до отказа в считанные минуты. Чонин даже не сразу смог с мыслями собраться. Музыка редко сменилась, и он вздрогнул, посмотрел вниз и наткнулся на подбадривающую светлую улыбку Грэга.

            И правда, чего это он застыл?

            Оказалось, так высоко действительно легко танцевать, легко забыть о том, что на тебя смотрят. Ты остаёшься один на один с музыкой и с собой.

            Чонин не следил за временем, с него уже буквально текло, он всегда отдавался танцу полностью. Да и лимитов времени по сути не было.

            Чимин перебрался на его площадку под одобрительный гул толпы. Кто-то даже кричал его имя: «Лис!».

            — Кай, ты решил танцевать до утра? Пошли. Дай другим поработать, — произнёс Чимин, наклонившись к уху Чонина.

            Они не стали спускаться в толпу, а перебрались на верхние перекрытия и побежали к спуску в подсобку, их место уже занимали другие танцоры.

            — Теперь про нас пойдут слухи, — рассмеялся Чимин, вытирая лицо полотенцем.

            — Что? Какие слухи?

            — Люди любят придумывать другим людям отношения. Слышал, как кричала толпа? Так уж вышло, что из-за специфики нашего клуба некоторых танцоров знают в лицо. Это что-то вроде популярности, но в узком кругу. Так, ладно, я в душ, а потом у меня выступление в випке, а ты пока отдохни. Если придёт такой тощенький белобрысый пацан и будет просить выйти на бар не соглашайся. Скажи, что Лис запретил. Ты мне после работы нужен целым, нам ещё прогон субботы делать.

            Люди сновали туда-сюда, кто-то кричал, что потерял штаны, на что получил совет идти без, кто-то поспешно дорисовывал лицо, опоздавшие. А Кай оказывается действительно устал, поэтому легко задремал прямо в небольшом, но удивительно мягком кресле.

 

            Ближе к утру Чонин понял, почему ему порекомендовали взять больничный, он не то что завтра не встанет, он кажется не встанет уже сейчас.

            — Будет странно если я заночую тут? — тихо спросил Чонин свисая со стула. Он уже не мог сидеть ровно и буквально растекался.

            — Тут есть раскладушки, а на випке удобные диваны.

            Чимин выглядел омерзительно бодрым, несмотря на то, что оттанцевал всю ночь, сейчас уже было начало девятого утра, он сидел на своём стуле смывал с лица косметику и поминутно отвечал на смс-ки.

            Кай воспользовался советом и медленно пошёл к диванам, ему едва хватило сил на душ, что уж говорить о том, чтобы тащиться два квартала до остановки его автобуса, а потом ещё квартал, чтобы дойти уже домой? Нет уж, сегодня он на такой подвиг точно не способен.

            Диванчики и правда были удобные.

 

            Чонин не знает, как он дожил до субботы. И не знает, как её переживёт.

            Он был дома только один раз. Собственно вчера, поэтому сегодня под проливным дождём он бежал к клубу надеясь, что погода хоть немножко распугает посетителей. В целом зря надеялся, конечно.

            За клубом был вход для персонала, и Чонин сразу попал внутрь, встряхнулся разбрызгивая воду в разные стороны.

            — Ты очень неудачлив, — заметил Ронни, он был одним из танцоров, последнее время на небо они выходили вдвоём, Чимин уже на второй день самоустранился, принимая только заказы в VIP-зону. — Единственный день решил выбраться домой и попал под ливень.

            — Спасибо, за твои ценные наблюдения, — поморщился Кай, стягивая промокшую насквозь толстовку, а следом и свитер с футболкой.

            — Можешь не сушиться, — снова съехидничал Ро. — Выходи прямо так.

            Кай, собственно, и не собирался. Сегодня небо не работало, только бар, а через час должно было начаться выступление на основной сцене. Конкурсы и конечно танцы.

            Чимина нигде не было видно, возможно он ещё не приехал. Скорее всего ждёт такси. Чонин в такую погоду тоже едва ли поплёлся бы пешком, но зарплаты он ещё себе не наработал.

            — Чёртовы таксисты, чтоб им всем без денег остаться! — Чимин так хлопнул дверью, что все обернулись. Он был весь мокрый и очень злой. — Нет, ну только представь! Мало того, что я ждал почти сорок минут, хер бы с ним. Он ещё отказался везти меня до клуба! Высадил в самом начале квартала!

            — Понятно, сегодня у нас антураж: все в дожде, пойду тоже намочусь, — хмыкнул Ро.

            — Придурок. Ни грамма сочувствия!

            Ро только рассмеялся и махнул рукой.

            — Я тебе сочувствую, — произнёс Кай вытирая волосы.

            Чимин скинул с себя мокрую одежду и комом бросил на стул, потом выдохнув успокоился, всё же взял и развесил сушиться.

            — Давно хотел спросить, татуировка...

            — О, это название одной из моих любимых песен.

            — Ясно.

            — Давай я тебе лицо нарисую, сегодня считай твой дебют.

            — В подтанцовке?

            — И что? Садись, давай. Хватит сопротивляться.

            Сам Чимин был уже готов к выступлению, накрасился дома, пока ждал чёртово такси.

            Кай всеми силами отбивался от посягательств на своё лицо и вообще, кому интересно его лицо? Но Чимин был слишком настойчив. Буквально сел ему на колени и зажал бёдрами, чтобы тот не мог сбежать.

            Пришлось сдаться.

            — Пять минут, — коротко бросила заглянувшая в раздевалку официантка и сразу обратно исчезла.

            — Пойду сдёрну птичек с насеста, — произнёс Чимин проводя последнюю тонкую линию по веку подчёркивая взгляд. — Круто. Сильно в толпу не смотри, а то они забудут, что в танце я главный.

            Кай покрылся красными пятнами и опустил лицо смущаясь, а Чимин хихикая полез на потолочные конструкции. Остальные танцоры сидели там и смотрели шоу. Удобно и из зала их не видно, загораживает козырёк над барной стойкой.

 

            Минута.

            Кай коротко выдохнул.

            Почему-то ощущение сейчас было совсем другим. То есть он быстро привык к танцам на небе, а сцена... это ощущалось иначе.

            Хорошо, что он не один.

            Кай выступал сегодня трижды. Два раза с Чимином и один раз для украшения, — как выразился Ро, — танцевального конкурса.

            Самый страшный — первый шаг, а дальше всё превращается в вереницу ярких картин и образов. Отработанная до автоматизма хореография, тело работает самостоятельно, а Кай начинает получать удовольствие от всего этого, от восторженных взглядов, от сцены, от непривычных слишком откровенных движений.

 

            — Хорошо поработали.

            После закрытия все танцоры собрались в раздевалке, убирая сценические костюмы и смывая косметику с лиц. Кто-то уже убежал в душ. Всем нетерпелось попасть домой.

            — Те кто завтра выходные брысь в конец очереди на душ! — прокричал Ронни расталкивая всех локтями и пробиваясь к двери. Завязалась шутливая потасовка.

            Чимин в драках не участвовал. Он практически всегда уходил последним, иногда перед тем, как уйти он включал музыку и танцевал на сцене без зрителей. Так он придумывал новые номера и просто отдыхал душой. Казалось бы, не натанцевался за день? Но это было другое, танцевать, чтобы заработать денег и танцевать, потому что хочется — очень разные вещи.

            Грэг сейчас, как раз пилил чаевые оставленные на баре, в субботу чаевые делились на всех, а в будние каждый сам за себя. Кай надеялся, что там действительно выйдет адекватная сумма, и он сможет позволить себе такси, иначе снова заночует на том диванчике, потому что сил идти куда-то просто нет.

            — Эй, Кай! Ты где живёшь?

            Темноволосый парень, Сэт, который последние дни выходил на бар, буквально повис на шее заглядывая в глаза и мешая избавляться от косметики.

            И как женщины это делают каждый день?

            — На Мэйроунд-стрит, в самом конце, — спокойно отозвался Кай выкидывая очередной ватный диск.

            — Нам почти по пути, давай такси на двоих? Я с ног валюсь.

            — Хорошо.

            — Класс!

            Сэт не выглядел, как человек, который валится с ног, хотя может быть в нём ещё плескался адреналин или душ зарядил дополнительной энергией ненадолго?

            Впрочем неважно.

            Кай посмотрел на очередь, посмотрел на себя и решил, что душ дома — отличная мысль, поэтому закончив с лицом он попрощался с ребятами и пошёл в общий зал искать Сэта и забирать свою долю.

            Грэг как раз закончил раскладывать кучки денег на столе и разговаривал с Сэтом, который вертел в пальцах телефон.

            — Я уже вызвал такси, скоро подъедет.

            — Угу.

            Кай сгрёб одну кучку и с некоторым изумлением пересчитал. Он ещё ни разу не зарабатывал столько за одну ночь. К тому же всего лишь танцуя.

            Может быть у него действительно есть шанс разгрести ту гору долгов, которая внезапно выросла над его головой?

            В первую очередь решить вопрос с квартирой.

            Машина подъехала к самому входу и Сэт просто выволок Кая за собой, не желая оставаться на работе и одного лишнего мгновения. Грэг махнул им вслед, прощаясь.

            Они устроились на заднем сидении. Сэт буквально растёкся и закинув голову закрыл глаза. Теперь он действительно выглядел, как уставший человек. Ему буквально хватило сил только забежать в машину, а дальше батарейки сели окончательно.

            — Сэт, слушай, если не секрет, сколько ты зарабатываешь на баре? — минут через пять тишины осторожно спросил Чонин.

            — Чисто чаем?

            — Угу.

            — Примерно столько же сколько ты сегодня унёс, но это если всю ночь стоять.

            — Оу, хорошо.

            — Если проблемы, можешь на вторую смену выйти, с понедельника. На баре всегда найдётся место. Только Грэгу скажи, он у нас за расписанием следит.

            — Спасибо.

            — Ты круто двигаешься. Удивительно, как Лис тебя разглядел. У него чуйка на хороших танцоров, не все конечно приживаются, но ты наш человек. Умеешь переключаться.

            У них наверное у каждого было по запасной личности, которую они вытаскивали приходя на работу. По сути они даже друг друга и не знали, скрываясь под масками. Чимин вон из образа Лиса и вовсе кажется не выходил.

            Интересно, он действительно такой?

            Когда они переехали мост, Чонин назвал водителю точный адрес. Сэт вышел чуть раньше и пожелал удачи.

            Что же. Первую зарплату надо бы промотать, но сил на это нет, поэтому поднявшись на свой этаж Чонин выключился едва добравшись до подушки. Его ждали впереди восемь жутких дней.

 


	4. Часть четвёртая

_...в которой Чонгук портит чужих детей, а Лис захвачен идеей..._

 

            У Юнги нет настроения.

            Чонгук понял это сразу, как только открыл дверь в квартиру и увидел его стоящим в коридоре. Он выглядел задумчивым и хмурым, в его руках не было блокнота и вообще тот факт, что он не скрывался где-то в глубине квартиры уже говорил о многом. Не то, чтобы Чонгук его боялся или что-то в этом роде, но с таким Юнги лучше не связываться.

            Парень тихо, чтобы его присутствие не было даже заметно, пошёл в сторону кухни. Поставил на стол небольшой пакет из ближайшего супермаркета с повседневными необходимыми продуктами, которые Юнги в большинстве своём всё равно игнорирует, заглушая аппетит чашкой кофе или же сигаретой (Чонгук быстро обшарил кухню, нашёл спрятанную начатую пачку и спрятал в карман, Юнги слишком ленив, поэтому за новой он не пойдёт ещё несколько дней, и у Чонгука есть реальный шанс отучить его курить вовсе), и так же тихо прокрался обратно к двери.

            — У тебя звук убавлен что ли?

            Чонгук аж подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности. Он-то думал, что Юнги его не заметил погружённый в свои мысли.

            — У тебя просто такое лицо хмурое, ты, кажется, сегодня без настроения. Не хотел беспокоить.

            Юнги удивленно приподнял брови. Когда это Чон Чонгук стал таким… чутким? Раньше ему было все равно есть ли у Юнги настроение или же нет. Он заходил домой громко хлопнув дверью, шумел на кухне долго и с удовольствием, иногда даже включал какую-нибудь тупую музыку, чтобы побесить Юнги ещё больше.

            — Тебя похитили инопланетяне и сейчас ты всё ещё не в себе? — спросил Юнги чуть растягивая губы в бледной улыбке.

            Чонгук закатил глаза. Вот всегда так: шумишь — плохой, не шумишь — странный или заболевший.

            — Очень смешно. — Чонгук открыл дверь, чтобы выйти из квартиры, но остановился и снова повернулся к Юнги. — Я тебе нужен сегодня?

            Юнги отрицательно помотал головой. Кроме тишины и сна ему ничего больше не нужно.

            — Езжай к Кёнсу. Они вернулись ещё до обеда. У него, кажется, был к тебе какой-то разговор.

            — Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, господин Мин Юнги. — Чонгук растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке, за которую нередко получал подзатыльник.

            Официоз в любом виде у них был не в чести.

            И именно поэтому Чонгук дразнился всеми этими «господинами».

            — Иногда мне хочется выбросить тебя через окно.

            — Не думаю, что у тебя есть столько сил, чтобы хотя бы дотащить меня до окна.

            Юнги сощурился, уже прикидывая в уме варианты выкидывания Чонгука. В мозгу крутилось настойчивое изображение автоматической лебёдки, которую непременно стоило бы приобрести и закрепить непосредственно над окном, на случай, если желание избавиться таким вот нехитрым способом от надоедающего мелкого со временем никуда не денется.

            Чонгук криво усмехнулся и вышел из квартиры. Дверь он закрыл с громким стуком, и почти уверен, что услышал, как Юнги выматерился ему вслед.

 

            У Юнги Чонгук работал уже третий год. Изначально, когда его позвали на собеседование, он думал, что работать будет у Кёнсу, но оказалось, что тот ищет водителя (хотя слово: «няня», для взрослого, но совершенно неприспособленного к самостоятельной жизни, мужчины, подошло бы сюда гораздо больше) для друга. Потому что сам не сможет ездить к нему часто, а за Юнги надо смотреть, чтобы он как минимум не забывал кушать. И раз в неделю (в идеале больше, конечно, но...) выходил из дома и сидел под солнцем хотя бы часик.

            — Нам иногда кажется, что он самый настоящий вампир и просто боится солнца, — сказал тогда Кёнсу.

            Чонгук понял ассоциацию, когда впервые увидел своего нового шефа: маленький, бледный, почти всегда сонный, иногда очень злой, вспоминает про кухню только тогда, когда нужна новая доза кофе.

            Полгода он действительно работал только для Юнги, работа оказалась на удивление непыльной, разве что, вытаскивание на улицу давалось с боем, но Чонгук отличался крепким телосложением и в случае чего мог буквально вынести своего босса на солнышко и удерживать его там необходимое время отсчитывая секунды по таймеру. Потом Кёнсу, когда он сам не успевал, просил его забирать Сохён и Минхёка откуда-то. Чонгуку всегда было в радость помочь семье До. Они все ему безумно нравились.

            А через несколько месяцев появился Бён Бэкхён.

            Чонгук непроизвольно схватился за поясницу, которая снова начала болеть после похода в магазин с этими сумасшедшими братьями.

            В мыслях моментально всплыл взгляд Тэхёна, и Чонгук скривился от отвращения. Вот в чём ему не повезло, так это в том, что Кёнсу познакомил его с Бэкхёном. После первых же слов Бёна, Чонгук понял, что никогда с ним не поладит. Тогда, он всего лишь сказал: «Привет» и сделал ему странный комплимент, что-то типа: «Красивый мальчик. Таких хочется любить», а ещё смотрел так, будто уже успел раздеть и облапать.

            Даже от одних воспоминаний блевать захотелось.

            Чонгук тогда ничего не ответил, даже не скривился, но отгородил себя от Бэкхёна каменной стеной. Жаль, что стена так быстро дала трещину. Хотя, под напором этого человека, даже железные стены разлетятся во все стороны мелкими осколками, словно какой-нибудь фарфор.

            Через пару месяцев, Чонгук уже работал не только на Юнги, но и на его друзей. Ему даже зарплату подняли, что конечно же плюс, во всех остальных минусах.

 

            С Тэхёном Чонгук познакомился только год назад, и не то, чтобы познакомился, просто увидел его однажды в доме у Бэка, когда привозил тому какие-то документы по просьбе Кёнсу. Тот сидел на балконе и, кажется, находился мыслями очень далеко. Чонгук бы даже не обратил внимание, если бы не заметил, как тот двигает головой, в такт музыке, которая судя по всему играла у него в наушниках. Иногда, он даже подпевал, его голова была запрокинута и по лицу бегали солнечные блики пробивающиеся между ветвей высоких деревьев, глаза парня были закрыты, а губы растянуты в улыбке. Чонгуку тогда показалось, что его улыбка выглядит безумной.

            Не то чтобы его мнение изменилось со временем.

            До знакомства с семейством Бён и Ким в его жизни всё было замечательно.

 

            Чонгук вздрогнул, когда услышал громкий сигнал машины, которая стояла прямо за его монстром. Он поднял взгляд на светофор и тихо ругнулся, когда понял, что уже давно горит зелёный.

            Надо же было так задуматься посередине дороги.

            Чонгук встряхнул головой, будто пытаясь избавиться от мыслей в голове. У него, кажется, даже получилось. Перед тем, как поехать к Кёнсу он заскочил в магазин и купил Минхёку сладостей и парочку новых крутых машинок из тех, которые с удовольствием поставил бы даже у себя. Мелкий — лучик солнца для них всех. Даже Юнги, который на первый взгляд может казаться холодным, суровым человеком, совершенно точно не любящим детей, привязан к Минхёку и иногда (когда выходит из дома по своей воле) балует ребёнка.

            Кёнсу с Сохён постоянно ругаются на них всех, но кто бы вообще их слушал? Мелкий, одной своей улыбкой, точно такой же, как у самого Кёнсу, покоряет сердца всех взрослых.

 

            — Чонгук-хён, — Минхёк с разбегу прыгнул на него и обвил шею руками. — Я скучал по тебе. Ты принёс мне вкусняшки? — Чонгук кивнул показывая ему большой пакет. Минхёк широко улыбнулся.

            — Где твой зуб? — Очаровательная щербатая улыбка бросалась в глаза.

            Как быстро растут дети.

            — Выпал, — его голос звучал грустно, но улыбка не спадала с лица. — Я бегал по пляжу и упал, ударился ртом о своё пластиковое ведерко и потерял зуб. Но потом мама его нашла, а зубная фея ночью принесла мне один доллар. — Он так радостно об этом говорил, что Гук не заметил, как сам начал счастливо улыбаться, будто доллар за зуб принесли ему.

            — А могла бы сто долларов принести.

            — Папа сказал, что зубная фея не такая богатая, чтобы всем деткам по сто доллару принести.

            Чонгук тихо рассмеялся.

            — Зато зубной фей очень даже богатый.

            Минхёк посмотрел на него с непониманием, забавно хмуря брови.

            — Мелкий, хватит портить моего ребёнка, — Чонгук услышал голос Кёнсу и повернулся к нему лицом. В домашней одежде и с очками, он выглядел совсем по-другому. Как будто вовсе не тот До Кёнсу, который может убить одним лишь своим взглядом.

            — Добрый вечер, гос… хён.

            Кёнсу блаженно улыбнулся.

            — Это прямо мелодия для моих ушей, — он заметил пакет в его руках. — Ты что снова купил ему сладости и игрушки? — Чонгук чуть виновато кивнул. — У него скоро все зубы выпадут.

            Минхёк спрыгнул на пол и побежал к отцу. Кёнсу легко поймал его и прижал к себе.

            — Папа, а правда, что у зубного фея много денег?

            Чонгук прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы не засмеяться в голос, а укоризненный взгляд Кёнсу просто проигнорировал. Он же всего лишь открыл ребёнку глаза на правду! Ну, насколько это возможно в его возрасте.

            — Иди спроси об этом у мамы, хорошо? А нам с Чонгуком надо поговорить.

            Минхёк кивнул. Он подбежал к гостю, забрал у него внушительный пакет со сладостями и игрушками, поблагодарил крепко обняв и побежал в сторону гостевой.

            — Как провели отпуск?

            — Было весело, вроде. — Если уж честно, Кёнсу не совсем помнит. Единственное, что он делал в отпуске — спал. Только в последний день смог найти в себе сил и пойти прогуляться по пляжу вместе с сыном, пока Сохён отдыхала в гостиничном номере.

            — Ты выглядишь так, будто солнце даже не коснулось тебе за все эти дни.

            — Так оно и было. Пошли, нужно поговорить.

            Чонгук последовал за ним в просторный кабинет. Он тут во второй раз, первый был, когда его принимали на работу. Впрочем, ничего не поменялось, всё тот же кожаный, чёрный диван, большой письменный стол возле широкого панорамного окна, на столе высокие на вид совершенно неустойчивые стопки с документами и открытый ноутбук, три кресла, одно за столом, два других перед диваном, между ними — небольшой журнальный столик. В углу ютится невысокий шкаф. Чонгук понятия не имеет, что в нём может быть.

            В кабинете просторно и темно. Всё в стиле Кёнсу.

 

            Чонгук сел на диван, с большим удовольствием отмечая, насколько он мягкий. Хотелось лежать здесь очень и очень долго, а потом закрыть глаза и уйти в мир Морфея. Всё тело ужасно болело, и Чонгук только сейчас понял, как сильно он устал.

            — Чего это ты такой помятый? — Кёнсу протянул ему стакан с виски, но Гук отрицательно помотал головой. Ему ещё домой ехать, а за рулём пить нельзя, особенно в таком состоянии. Он не ровён час уснёт и без алкоголя.

            Кёнсу пожал плечами и сам осушил стакан одним глотком.

            — Юнги, вроде не выходил из дома, пока меня не было. И с делами у него всё в порядке, не мог он так сильно вымотать тебя. О, — Кёнсу улыбнулся уголками губ. В его глазах заплясали смешинки. — Только не говори мне, что Бэк тебя опять поймал.

            Чонгук тяжело мученически вздохнул, получилось очень красноречиво.

            — Не могу поверить. Что на этот раз?

            — Огромный торговый центр, куча новой одежды для Кима, продукты. И многое другое. Кажется, он купил половину всего, что там вообще было. — Чонгук фыркнул, когда Кёнсу перестал сдерживать смех. — Вот вообще не смешно, хён.

            — Как это может быть не смешно? — Кёнсу снова предложил ему виски. — Пей давай, останешься тут.

            Чонгук благодарно кивнул и забрал у него стакан. Алкоголь приятно согрел горло. Кажется, он уже давно не пил ничего крепче кофе.

            — О чем ты хотел поговорить?

            Кёнсу сел рядом с ним на диван. Он долго смотрел перед собой, будто обдумывая что-то. Чонгук впервые видел его таким… неуверенным?

            — У тебя есть знакомый человек, которому можно доверять так же, как и тебе?

            Чонгук непонимающе моргнул, пытаясь заставить мысли шевелиться быстрее. От алкоголя его ещё больше разморило.

            — Зачем тебе такой человек? — осторожно спросил он, чуть покачивая в руках стакан, по дну которого перекатывалась янтарная жидкость.

            Кёнсу повернул к нему голову, неуверенно улыбнулся от чего стал выглядеть ещё более непривычно.

            — У меня в последнее время очень много дел, и я не всегда успеваю забирать Сохён с Минхёком, когда это требуется. Мне нужен человек, которому я могу доверить их.

            Чонгук открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же его закрыл. Слова Кёнсу не поместились у него в голове.

            Это, что шутка такая? Но сегодня же вроде не первое апреля.

            — Хён, ты издеваешься, да?

            Кёнсу отрицательно помотал головой.

            — А… а как же… я? Я уже не в счёт? Может… может я что-то сделал не так? Я обидел тебя чем-то? Или может Сохён пожаловалась на меня? Я не… я не понимаю.

            Кёнсу слышал нотки обиды в его голосе.

            Чонгук правда не понимал, что он мог сделать не так?

            Он же всегда приезжает вовремя, никогда себе лишнего не позволяет, уважительно относится к Сохён, любит Минхёка, балует… неужели из-за этого? Но…

            — Эй, чего ты там себе уже напридумал? — Кёнсу хлопнул его по плечу, чтобы вернуть внимание. — Ты лучший водитель, хороший друг. Ты знаешь, я немногих могу так звать, но, правда, за эти три года ты стал мне другом, и я могу доверить тебе не только свою жизнь, но и жизнь моего сына и жены. — Кёнсу сделал паузу, будто обдумывая свои следующие слова. — Но посмотри, какой ты уставший. У тебя же бывают дни, когда ты даже не спишь, потому что бегаешь по делам Юнги, помогаешь Бэку, да ещё и я вдобавок постоянно прошу тебя о помощи. Ты же однажды грохнешься в обморок из-за недосыпа и усталости.

            Чонгук отрицательно мотнул головой.

            — Хён, ты знаешь, я очень сильно уважаю тебя и твою жену. Я люблю Минхёка. И самое главное — я люблю свою работу. Юнги раз в месяц поручает мне ездить по его магазинам, поорать на его работников, чтобы они не расслабились и не думали, что Мин Юнги не следит за ними. А так, ты чаще меня приходишь и готовишь ему. Бэкхён… он конечно иногда перегибает палку, но не так, чтобы я очень сильно уставал. Я скорее устану от того, что у меня нет работы. — Чонгук на несколько секунд прервался, вдыхая воздух полной грудью и упрямо смотря на Кёнсу добавил: — И нет у меня никаких знакомых. А если ты найдёшь кого-нибудь на стороне, я буду терроризировать этого человека до тех пор, пока он сам не свалит. — Он резко поднялся с места, адреналин рванувший в кровь сработал лучше самого сильного энергетика. Налил себе виски, осушил стакан одним глотком и пошёл к двери. — А теперь я спать. Я помню, где находится комната для гостей.

            Кёнсу помотал головой из стороны в сторону. Вот, что за упрямый ребёнок, а? Кажется, если он от усталости будет буквально умирать — не признается в этом никогда.

            Он тяжело вздохнул и тоже поднялся с места. В голове приятная тяжесть от алкоголя сейчас бы лечь поспать, но дела ждать не будут.

 

            Бэкхён сидел на кухне и с тоской рассматривал свежее мясо. Кушать хотелось безумно, аж желудок сжимался в спазмах, но… готовка не для него. У него даже простая яичница горит, а тут мясо.

            Вот, почему Кёнсу всегда заботится о Юнги, а о нем даже не думает? Это потому, что они не дружат с детства?

            В ответ на его не озвученные вопросы телефон начал вибрировать на столе. С экрана на него посмотрел Кёнсу с широкой улыбкой, которую на самом деле очень трудно поймать. Бэк несколько месяцев гонялся за этим фото.

            — Я только что думал о тебе.

            — Надеюсь не в извращенном смысле, — рассмеялся Кёнсу.

            — Надейся и дальше.

            — Идиотина. Мне звонил Ким Чунмён, — Кёнсу сделал паузу словно задумался, он часто так залипал, чем ужасно бесил Бэкхёна. — Оказывается он уже в Нью-Йорке.

            — Ты можешь просто сказать, что он ответил? — Бэкхён нахмурился, когда услышал тяжёлый вздох друга. Или он опять решил довести его до края или этот Ким отказался от сделки.           

      — Он согласился на сотрудничество.

            Значит всё-таки первый вариант.

            — Встреча состоится в субботу. Почему-то в гей-клубе. — Кёнсу снова сделал длинную паузу и чем-то зашуршал. — Вавилон, вроде. Я где-то записал, и название, и адрес. Я хотел пригласить его в ресторан, но он не согласился.

            Бэкхён хищно улыбнулся. Вот в Вавилон он вовсе не прочь наведаться. С этим переездом он совсем забыл о маленьких радостях и настоящих развлечениях.

            — Я поеду с тобой.

            Кёнсу громко фыркнул.

            — Кто бы сомневался в этом. Только ты будешь сидеть рядом, и не будешь позорить меня со своими криками и танцами.

            Бэкхён надул губы. Ну что это за поход в гей-клуб, где он будет сидеть молча и слушать нудный разговор двух зануд?

            — Возьми с собой Юнги, для того, чтобы он сидел рядом с тобой. — Он хорошо слышал, что Кёнсу хочет ещё что-то сказать, но быстро сбросил вызов.

            Вавилон это клуб, куда хотят попасть все, но не всем туда дорога открыта. Бэкхён бывал там не раз. Он даже пытался купить его, очарованный удивительной атмосферой этого места, но владелец ни в какую не соглашался продавать, и это не удивительно. Кто бы стал продавать Рай?

            Бэкхён задумчиво покусал губу, интересно, красавчик, который танцевал в прошлый раз на сцене будет там в субботу? Его образ никак не выходил у Бэкхёна из головы: высокий, с широкими плечами, безумно красивый, двигается так, что крышу срывает. В прошлый раз, во время своего танца, парень поймал взгляд Бэкхёна, ухмыльнулся криво, и смотрел до самого конца так, что можно было кончить только от его взгляда.

            Кажется, на сцене он был не один, но Бэк никак не мог сконцентрироваться на ком-то другом. Парень правда был идеальным. Бэкхён даже пытался заговорить с ним, но тот лишь посмотрел на него с хитрым прищуром, подмигнул и скрылся за дверью. Бэкхёна туда понятное дело никто не пустил.

 

 

***

 

            Чонин опоздал, но Грэг его прикрыл.

            Как же им всем повезло с этим парнем!

            Кай тенью юркнул в раздевалку, быстро переоделся и вышел в зал.

            Первый день на баре и возможно последний. Ро готов был деньги поставить, что Кай с бара сбежит спустя час (скорее всего и поставил). Сэт дал и того меньше. Грэг любезно поделился этой информацией и сказал что сам воздержался от ставок.

            И на том спасибо.

            Вместе с Каем, на баре был ещё один парень, тощий, молодой, Кай бы у него вообще документы спросил если честно, по виду ему спать в девять вечера ложиться, светленький, с чуть вьющимися волосами и большими голубыми глазами, он очень плохо говорил по-английски поэтому его историю целиком не знал никто, разве что может быть Андрэ, принимавший его на работу. Но надо отдать парню должное, танцевал он отлично, он часто выходил на подмену в субботу в подтанцовку, да и на небо тоже. Универсальный. Его не заботили чужие взгляды и сальные шуточки, возможно он их просто не понимал и в их работе это скорее плюс, чем минус. Он просто танцевал и как сказал Грэг: «Кот просто любит танцевать, и ему кроме этого в жизни, кажется, ничего не нужно, ну может быть потрахаться в вечер понедельника». Не самая плохая установка на жизнь. Самому Каю нужно было ещё успевать учиться (иначе какой смысл зарабатывать на учёбу?) и успевать встречаться с друзьями, хотя бы изредка. Последнее конечно задание из разряда невыполнимых, во всяком случае на ближайшее время.

            Людей сегодня было мало, что и не удивительно. Понедельник, да ещё и дождь. Кто не работает, тот отсыпается, и Кай большую часть смены сидел на углу стола покачивая ногами и болтал с Грэгом, который тоже заметно скучал.

            — Надо было тебе всё же поставить деньги на то, что я отработаю весь день, в конце бы распилили выручку, — протянул Кай растягиваясь на стойке в полный рост. Грэг задумчиво его разглядывал.

            — Подожди, ещё час другой и начнут стягиваться люди.

            Грэг знал, что говорит. В какой-то момент, совершенно незаметно, клуб заполнился практически до отказа. Кай бродил по бару танцуя и иногда разносил напитки вдоль стойки.

            Видимо, сегодня судьба сжалилась над ним, и Кая даже никто не попытался облапать. Выдали немного чаевых (больше, чем он мог бы заработать раздавая листовки в дождь). Кай на удивление не устал. Хотя и правда, после той недели, что Чимин гонял его после работы попеременно выдавая хореографии для разных танцевальных групп (не стоило показывать как быстро он запоминает движения… Лис решил, что сделает из Кая универсального танцора и в случае чего, заменит им любого) его едва ли могло уморить относительно спокойное движение туда-обратно вдоль стойки.

            Грэг вытер стол и пошёл переодеваться, а потом они шли вместе к остановке. Через неполные двадцать минут, как раз должен был ехать первый за сегодня автобус с неизменно медленным, заспанным водителем.

            Они молчали, наговорились за день. Вообще работа Грэга не располагала к излишней болтливости в быту, он успешно наговаривался за стойкой, разливая напитки и поддерживая пьяные беседы. Чонин тихо задрёмывал на ходу, всё же с рассветом сон наступал просто неумолимо.

            А вечером опять на работу. Дикий график. Хотя, никто ведь его не заставляет выходить каждый день на полную смену, верно?

            На второй день Чонин тоже опоздал, на этот раз не по своей вине, но… у него всегда так. То автобус сломается, то в лифте застрянет, то ещё что…

            — Ну что, ледяной мальчик, освоился, начинаешь посылать к чёрту дисциплину? — весело спросил высокий парень, Кай его раньше не видел, волосы чёрные, зализанные назад каким-то гелем, глаза жирно подведены, выглядит эдаким плохим парнем, но улыбка спокойная, даже добрая. Дикий контраст.

            — Я не…

            — Забей, гении всегда выделяются. Видел как ты танцуешь в субботу. Лис удачно тебя притащил к нам.

            — Ох… эм…

            Увидев Грэга, Кай радостно распрощался с новым знакомым о котором он всё ещё ничего не знал и ломанулся за бар, легко перепрыгивая стойку.

            — Кто этот парень? — шёпотом спросил Кай чуть пригнувшись.

            — Где? А… это один из основных танцоров этой смены, наш местный Лорд О. Язва та ещё, но на баре он не бывает, так что вы мало пересечётесь. А что?

            — Да нет, просто я его не видел, а он общается так, словно знает меня.

            — Они с Лисом неплохо ладят, первое время Лис хотел ему горло перекусить, но потом притёрлись, они недолго работали в одной смене, но потом Лис спихнул его Лэю, мол вместе пришли вместе и танцуйте, а сам остался один.

            Кай принял к сведению новую информацию и кивнув пошёл переодеваться. Лорд уже поднялся на небо и вдумчиво там танцевал, подчиняясь пока спокойной размеренной музыке.

            Сегодня людей было заметно больше. Стояла тёплая безветренная ночь, небо было затянуто тучами, а весь день светило солнце. Людей потянуло на развлечения.

            На сцене, ближе к середине ночи начались какие-то конкурсы. Кай, признаться, не очень хорошо знал расписание клуба, не вдавался, ему вполне хватало своего личного расписания, а к утру, когда люди уже расходились, и Кай устало сидел на стойке свесив ноги и мысленно довольно пересчитывал заработанные купюры, в клуб залетел встрёпанный Чимин, скинул капюшон огромной толстовки, в которой парень буквально тонул и с горящим немного безумным взглядом кинулся к Каю.

            — Ты мне нужен, я придумал одну штуку… — жарко прошептал Чимин и сдёрнув Кая с бара поволок за собой в раздевалку, на ходу что-то пытаясь объяснить жестами.

            Кай не очень понимал, но уже чувствовал — лично ему предстоит несладко.

            Он не ошибся. Чимин придумал танец, но после того, как он целую неделю гонял Чонина, он так и не смог выкинуть его из головы и поэтому придумал танец на двоих. И теперь Каю предстояло буквально настоящее выступление.

            — Это будет что-то невероятное.

            — Ты немного ммм… излишне увлечён, — осторожно заметил Кай.

            — Мне нравится придумывать танцы, здесь у меня есть возможность воплотить очень много. Я хочу в будущем работать профессионально, а пока довольствуюсь тем, что есть. Задержишься сегодня? Я хочу сразу попробовать первый блок.

            Чонин вздохнул и мысленно уже переехал на тот самый, удобный диванчик на випке, потому что, на самом деле он сам тоже очень любил танцевать и никогда не мог вовремя остановиться.

            В клубе не было окон, точнее они были плотно завешаны тканью и парни не заметив рассвет затанцевались до середины дня после чего оба же рухнули как подкошенные в вип-зоне заняв ближайшие диваны.

            Разбудил их Грэг, сообщив, что они тянули сколько могли, но пора открываться.

            Кай так хотел послать сегодняшнюю смену подальше и поехать домой, но Грэг огорчил его:

            — Ты на баре сегодня один. Не бросай меня.

            Чонин задушено застонал.

            — Давай пополам смену разобьём? — предложил Чимин стекая с диванчика.

            — Тебя разорвут на баре, Лис, — возразил Грэг чуть хмурясь. Сегодня он не хотел проблем и лишних драк.

            — Я выйду в маске.

            — Тебя по кончикам пальцев узнают.

            — Значит и в перчатках. Кай умрёт к утру, а он мне ещё нужен.

            — Блин, ладно, но давай лучше с неба кого-нибудь сдёрнем, а тебя тогда туда?

            — Кого ты в этой смене сдёрнешь? Лорда? То оно надо ему на баре плясать.

            Кай особенно не вслушивался в их диалог, он пытался проморгаться. Тело было строго против того, чтобы двигаться вообще и тем более танцевать, но надо.

            — Пойду в душ быстренько.

            — Давай. Нам сегодня отключили горячую воду, так что взбодришься принудительно. — Чонин тихо матернулся и Грэг радостно заржал: — Мы такими темпами сделаем из тебя нормального парня!

            Чимин тоже тихо смеялся. Они впервые услышали из уст Кая что-то нецензурное, обычно он либо отмалчивался, либо витиевато выкручивался подчёркнуто вежливыми, но не менее красочными словами.

            — А ты ползи спать в раздевалку, попробую решить что-нибудь с небом, — произнёс Грэг стаскивая Чимина с дивана.

            — Вообще, по-хорошему сейчас бы Каю доспать.

            — Если ты ему скажешь это после ледяного душа, то он тебя ударит.

            — Нда, ты прав.

 

            Бодрости подаренной душем хватило ненадолго, и Кай признаться практически не запомнил что происходило вокруг. Грэг примерно раз в час выпаивал ему какой-то крепкий отвар напоминающий кофе, но густой и кисловатый. От него становилось чуть легче, но всё равно удобное кресло из которого секунду назад выбрался Чимин, Кай встретил, как что-то божественное и уснул свесившись с двух сторон с подлокотников.

            Чимин не выходил на бар уже примерно год, как начал танцевать по субботам основные и сольные партии так и всё, бар для него накрылся. Завсегдатаи клуба стали узнавать его в лицо и… в общем быть к фанатам так близко — плохая идея. Особенно к пьяным. Они едва ли себя контролировали, а каждую ночь давать охранникам лишнюю работу было слишком накладно и опасно. Поэтому Чимин ограничивался сценой и иногда, под настроение выходил на небо, ну и на випку, конечно. Випка вообще в итоге составляла его основной заработок.

            Чимин начал работать, когда ему ещё по паспорту в такие заведения даже заходить было нельзя, у него были финансовые трудности вплоть до того, что он ночевал на улице. Его буквально подобрал Андрэ, он тогда купил загнувшийся уже казалось гей-клуб и только планировал поднять его на новый уровень. Место у клуба было хорошим и перспективным, осталось только грамотно составить рекламу и заинтересовать клиентов.

            А тощий мальчишка, в грязной толстовке внезапно стал практически талисманом этого места.

            Замёрзший, с посиневшими дрожащими губами он упрямо отказывался садиться в чужую машину и конечно он был прав, на улице доверчивые не выживают. Но Андрэ отчего-то просто не мог уехать. Он вышел тогда из машины и цепко ухватил собравшегося было удрать парня за локоть.

            — Эй, серьёзно. Сегодня очень холодно. Если хочешь я вызову тебе такси и дам денег на отель, раз ты так боишься садиться в мою машину.

            — Почему?

            — Потому что могу.

            Парень какое-то время пытливо смотрел в глаза Андрэ словно что-то решая. Он даже дрожать перестал, адреналин разогрел кровь.

            Потом спокойно вывернулся и сел на переднее сидение машины, законопослушно пристегнув ремень безопасности.

            Андрэ отвёз его в клуб, потому что сам ехал туда, нужно было перемерять барную стойку и написать мастеру точные размеры.

            Мальчишка назвался Чимином, он был не особенно разговорчив, а скорее всего просто дремал в тепле и относительной безопасности, а потом открыл глаза в гей-квартале и испугался.

            — Не бойся, мне просто нужно закончить дела, а ты пока поешь, там ещё остались продукты после закрытия.

            Чимин в итоге остался жить в клубе, а потом начал танцевать и именно с его подачи Андрэ оборудовал сцену, а потом и небо. В Вавилоне они сделали акцент на эстетике и красоте, и люди потянулись, клуб стал приносить доход, Чимин купил себе квартиру и даже пошёл учиться, но работу не забросил, потому что ему действительно это нравилось. Никто не знал, как парень оказался на улице, не спрашивали. Привыкли, что у них просто есть Лис, который иногда кажется абсолютно нереальным, демоническим.

            И наверное, именно эта его немного мистическая аура сделала Вавилон таким, какой он есть.

            Чимина конечно же узнали на баре, но повезло, сегодня был спокойный день, и ему всего лишь отвесили парочку личных комплиментов, относительно его нереальных завораживающих танцев.

            А после закрытия они снова репетировали.

            К концу недели Кай выглядел, как такой не очень свежий труп, даже Сехун, тот самый, которого прозвали Лордом, над ним не шутил. Видать жалко было.

            В субботу Кай всё же отказался от смены на баре, благо небо не работало и на стойку можно было выпихнуть любого.

            Лэй и Сехун танцевали просто невероятно. Завораживающе. Чимин забрался на стену и уселся рядом с Каем протягивая ему большую чашку кофе со сливками.

            — У нас будет ещё лучше, — уверенно заявил Чимин.

            — Да?

            — О да, ты просто не видишь себя со стороны.

            Чонин не стал спорить.

            Следующую неделю он должен был целиком выходить на небо и плюс репетиции с Чимином после закрытия.

            Как бы ему не упасть в обморок прямо посреди выступления?

            Нужно будет у Грэга выспросить ещё этой дивной бодрящей настойки. Иначе он точно загнётся.


End file.
